


The Collectors

by Irimsaya, shadow0246



Series: Reunited [3]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-02
Updated: 2012-10-02
Packaged: 2017-11-15 11:58:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 36,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/527069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irimsaya/pseuds/Irimsaya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadow0246/pseuds/shadow0246
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Our two Shepards are busy rescuing the Galaxy from the threat of the Collectors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Collectors

**Author's Note:**

> Co-written with Irimsaya, my friend in crime ;). For more information please read the notes for the series.
> 
> While this peace can be read as standalone, please keep in mind that Jase is from another reality. (Read the first part for more on this.) They call themselves siblings where in fact they are the same person, just having a different gender and background on how they grew up.
> 
> We changed a very few things slightly here and there and did less ingame talk than in part one.
> 
> The biggest challenge for us was on who was going to get spaced (read part two for the getting spaced). Saya didn't want to lose her husband and stay alive, but in the end we settled for her getting spaced though since Cerberus knew more about her than Jase.
> 
> A few more notes at the end ;)

### Welcome back home

After two days of long traveling and nearly no sleep Jase looked at the Cerberus guy, thinking he was about to strangle him.

"You've got to be kidding me. Under attack? What the hell have you people been doing there?" Jase said angrily and pushed himself away from the table to walk back to Joker.

Joker was looking at a live feed form where the Commander was.

"Holy crap. Jase look! She's awake and fighting like hell in there!"

Jase was far away from being amazed, but when he saw Saya on the screen he had to swallow. "Wish I could be there and fight with her." 

She moved easily around, jumping over boxes and fighting off the mechs with such ease, he was sure he needed to train now after all that time. Jase couldn't stop watching her, it had been such a long time since he'd seen her last. Then the feed broke off and he grit his teeth.

"Damn it to hell...." He turned and looked at Joker for a while until he saw another Cerberus coming towards them. The man was looking at Jase and he went to talk to him. After a very short chat he came back to Joker.

"Jeff, they want me on the Normandy for the crew. You bring her home, you hear. Don't tell her I'm here."

"Yeah. Alright, see ya."

Jase grinned a little and was about to give him a kiss, but then he thought better of it. He hated Cerberus with a passion. Instead he carefully slapped him on his back and left.

  


Waiting for Saya was grating on his nerves. But Jase was busy getting to know their crew and felt actually pleased. The only person which kind of annoyed him was Kelly Chambers. He made a beline around her station every time, trying to avoid her at all cost on the way down to the crew deck. He had to admit, this Normandy was bigger and a lot more friendly with the colors. Once reaching the crew deck Jase looked around and spotted a very familiar face standing in the kitchen. He couldn't believe it and grinned like an idiot. Darian Salvar was their cook, just like old times.

A few hours later Jase went up to his cabin to kill time while waiting for his sister. It was on the same deck as Saya's. The elevator was opening on both sides, allowing access to Jase's cabin. It looked nearly the same as his sister's, only the fish tank was half of the size, giving room to a bar. 

To Jase it was pure luxury to have such a big room and a king size bed just for himself and Joker on a ship. He was so engrossed in answering messages to his kids, carefully weighing his answers and advice, that he didn't hear the door opening behind him and a certain someone entering his and Joker's cabin.

"Well well... look who's here."

Irimsaya was smiling in pleased surprise. She had been concerned that there would only be Joker to watch her back on a ship filled with people she didn't trust. Saya strode over to him and hugged him as tightly as she could, closing her eyes.

Jase stood up very quickly and when she entered his arms, he hugged her back just as tightly and didn't let go of her for a long time. When he pulled back he wiped his eyes with the arm of the hoodie he was wearing and studied her face.

"Do they hurt?" he asked softly while tracing the scars on her face gently.

Irimsaya nodded a bit.

"I'm good at ignoring pain though. They... said I was dead? For 2 years??"

Jase sighed deeply and nodded. 

"Yeah and it's been a long time...," he kept looking at her. The pictures he had never did her justice.

"How have you been? Joker said things have been tough. Is Kaidan here?"

Irimsaya hugged him again, so glad he was there with her.

"Pretty much. Come on, sit down. I've got a little bar, let's use it." He went and poured them drinks and handed her the glass before he sat down too.

"Kaidan's been avoiding me since you, ah … died. Never returned my messages either. Last one even came back."

Irimsaya stared at her drink, sadness creeping over her face.

"I guess... he moved on then... I mean I shouldn't have expected him to wait of course.. I was dead..."

Jase sat forward and looked at her. "Hell Saya, I bet that's the last thing he'd do. He didn't want to see me because I kept reminding him of you. He... he looked bad. Very bad." Jase took a sip of his drink and scratched his forehead, thinking back to the time when he had to use all amount of will not to take him into his arms and comfort him.

"After you were gone, everything broke apart. Everything we had worked for, was gone. I tried, god damn. And how I tried Saya."

Irimsaya downed her drink in one swig and closed her eyes.

"I'll never get those two years back. I remember some of what they were doing to me. I remember waking up once when I wasn't supposed to. It felt like my whole body was on fire."

Jase listened to her and nodded eventually. No one had told them about her waking up. Aside of this, he didn't know what to say to her.

"No, you won't. Listen, I don't know what to tell you. Just ask and I'll answer."

Irimsaya shook her head.

"Tell me everything. Everything that's happened. Please..."

"All right." He stood up and brought the whole bottle over and poured her another drink before he sat back down again and started with the day he woke up shortly on the shuttle. How everyone came together for one last time at her memorial and from there on the crew began to drift apart. Over to his pleading with Anderson, going even to Hackett and pestering some more people he remembered from his time. The accusation of his fragile state of mind which led him to leave the Alliance and Joker getting grounded. How they pulled themselves out of the hole they had dug themselves into, him starting the child's camp back on the Citadel and the day Ms Lawson showed up.

"She even sniffed around in our fridge. That woman is such a cold bitch, I doubt anything could warm her heart."

Irimsaya listened silently then nodded a bit.

"Miranda is a bit... much to get used to. But apparently I passed all their so-called tests. Whoever wanted me back wanted me back the way I was and I'm not complaining."

Jase snorted and refilled his glass. "Tests, huh? I saw you fighting your way through those mechs. It was like you haven't been dead at all. Glad she isn't on board. Don't think I could be around her all the time."

Irimsaya turned and looked at him.

"Erm... actually she is..."

The face he pulled was priceless, going from surprise to disgust and changed into frustration. The full glass he had was empty in an instant and he placed it down on the table. Four glasses were more than enough now, the effects from the alcohol were tingling through his body pleasantly. 

"Great. The temperature on this ship just went below zero."

Irimsaya raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well let me hit you with something else then. Cerberus may own this ship but they've put it officially under my command. Which means everyone on board answers to **me**. And I won't take any Cerberus bullshit."

Jase nodded and leaned back. "Wouldn't take any bullshit from them anyway. I'm not sure where I stand with them either. Basically I'm just a civilian here." And yet they had given him such a nice cabin. He found this interesting.

Irimsaya chuckled softly.

"Well Jase, this cabin belongs to the first officer of the Normandy. Miranda is demoted. You're it if you want it."

Jase laughed, he knew his cabin had his name on the door. "Right, and it just happens to be next to yours. They knew I'd be here. I'm here for a reason. They wanted both of us." 

Jase squinted at the fish tank, where a pair of lonely fish swam around already. Joker had bought them and he'd be dead if he'd let them starve. He got up and went over to feed them. 

"I'll take her place. But expect her to protest. At the very least. Besides, how can a woman feel comfortable wearing such an outfit? And those high heels. Can you imagine her running in them?" 

He closed the lid of the food and placed it back onto its place and went over to his terminal, which was flashing. Jase sighed softly and pulled up the messages and read the last one before he came back down to Saya.

Irimsaya watched him the whole time.

"Anything interesting in the messages?"

He shook his head and sat back down. "Just a kid having some problems." It might be hard for him to keep up with the kids while he was away but it was the least he could do, just disappearing would ruin all the work he had put into them. The oldest of them had started to piece his life back together and Jase had managed to get him a job. Mission accomplished.

Irimsaya started hugging herself and stood up.

"I need to find Kaidan. I have to see him."

Jase watched her when she got up. "Sis... I've been trying for two years. I don't know where else to go and ask. It's like if he's vanished off the galaxy." 

And damn, he knew how she felt. It was all too familiar, the feeling of sudden loss without having a say and just being tossed into a situation... 

He stood up and went to her, looking into her eyes was like looking into a mirror. A reflection being shown of his own emotions from more than two years ago. Only there had been no happy end for him. And he hoped she would have one.

"We'll find him. I promise." And if he had to ask the ice queen for help, he'd do it. For Saya.

Irimsaya closed her eyes as Jase held her again.

"I'm sorry." She sniffed a bit. "Have they told you why they brought me back?"

"Don't be sorry. And no, they haven't. Only a hell of a pay and going on a mission with you. Figured it's something risky."

Irimsaya closed her eyes, taking a deep breath.

"We're going after the Reapers."

"The Reapers. About time. We have wasted two years doing nothing." Jase was watching her and thinking about their crew. No way they could pull this off with the few people they had for a squad. Even adding the ice queen wasn't enough.

"We need more people. Hell, we need a whole fleet and more. One ship won't stop them."

Irimsaya shook her head a bit.

"I've already spoken to the Illusive Man. He's given me a couple of names and places to get us started for a squad. Our first stop will be Omega to pick up someone called Archangel and a Doctor Mordin Solus. And we're not going after the Reapers directly, at least not at first. First we have to figure out what these Collectors are and stop them before anything else."

Jase listened to Saya when she went on to explain what she had learned on Freedom's Progress about the Collectors and them abducting many people. And it was a shame Tali couldn't join them.

"All right. Omega, haven't heard a lot about it. It's dirty and messy business, but supposed to have a great club for dancing." 

Jase shook his head, thinking about the names, none of them ringed a bell.

"I have one more favour to ask of you Jase. And it's a big one. Watch my back? I don't trust Cerberus and I'm just waiting for a double-cross."

She actually was starting to look worried.

And Jase second that worry, he had the same thoughts.

"I will and I expect it will happen at some point."

Irimsaya patted his shoulder gently.

"Get some rest bro, I will too. I've already got Joker on a course to Omega."

Jase nodded and watched her leave. It was nice to have her back , yet it still felt somewhat surreal, as if she was about to vanish again. At least Joker had shifts on this Normandy and EDI, while he didn't like having something like "IT" on their ship, provided some backup and could help the other pilot. Jase sighed and got ready to catch some sleep. The bed felt nice but was too empty as Joker wasn't there.

  


###  Omega

"I'm surprised it doesn't smell here," Jase said as soon as they exited the Normandy. The place wasn't very neat and looked dirty.

Miranda shook her head as she looked around.

"This place is disgusting. I suggest we not linger."

Irimsaya raised an eyebrow at her but nodded to Jase.

"I hate to admit when she's right but she's right."

Jase gave Saya an amused glare. He sure as hell knew why, her white outfit would become dirty.

  


Saya was talking to Aria T'Loak in the Afterlife club and Jase stood behind her, arms crossed and watched one of those half naked dancers. She was dancing behind the couch Saya was sitting on. Jase wondered why there never were any males dancing. There had to be a club somewhere in this galaxy which actually would have some male dancers. But no..

"Why don't you go and get yourself a nice girl. You look like you could loosen up a little." 

That sentence brought him out of his musings and suddenly everyone was looking at him. Jase ignored it and looked at Aria who was staring at him with her piercing eyes. 

"Thanks. Not interested," he replied and stared right back at her.

Irimsaya covered her eyes with her hand, trying not to laugh.

"Aria, please, can you tell us where Archangel might be?"

She listened as the Asari told her everything she needed to know.

"Thanks Aria." Saya got up and went with Miranda and Jase to the outside of the club.

"I say we go for Archangel first, I think he's in the most need of our help."

Jase knew she was right and nodded. The Doctor had his hands full with helping the sick, he was still needed here. Until then they could recruit Archangel. But before they could get to him they had to be recruited as mercs first. Jase figured it wouldn't be that hard, since the three of them came heavily armed and knew how to shoot and stay alive. But the young man entering the room while they were leaving didn't know anything about it. 

  


"Get your money back," Jase said and disabled the gun before giving it back the young man. "Trust me kid, you'll thank me later." 

Satisfied with having the young man obviously convinced, he turned and followed Saya.

Irimsaya hid her smile, knowing that if Jase hadn't done what he did then she would have. There was no way in hell that she would let kids become killers. Not when there was a choice.

Once they arrived at the site where Archangel supposedly was the first thing Saya did was to go into a side room and reprogram the droid units that were there. The last thing they needed was a surprise during a fight.

Jase grinned while watching her, this was going to be a nice surprise for the mercs. And now he was really looking forward to fight and test his new omni-tool. The combat drone should be helpful. 

But his hopes dropped a little when he saw the gunship. At least it wasn't fully repaired yet but he wondered how they could stop the Batarian from doing so. The opportunity presented itself when they received the go and they were alone with him. Jase was surprised how trusting this Batarian was when he turned his back on him and walked away. Seeing a tool Jase knew he had a chance and picked it up, thrusting it into the Batarian's back, killing him. 

"You work too much."

It felt cruel and cold though as he watched him crumble to the ground. He hadn't killed anyone for more than two years. But he couldn't risk it and he knew he was rusty in his skills as well. Chances were high the alien would have been killed either way.

"Good work Jase, I would have done the same. Now let's get in there and save Archangel's life shall we?"

He nodded at her and was glad they hadn't lost that connection they shared.

"Let's go."

  


Irimsaya stared in shock as Archangel removed his helmet.

"Garrus!!"

"Shepard," Garrus smiled slightly.

Never before had he seen a smile on a Turian's face, but the way Garrus' mandibles moved he was sure the guy _was_ smiling. 

How had he managed to lose sight of them all anyway? They had been friends, brothers in arms and yet after the Normandy had been destroyed they all just drifted apart. True, he had often wondered where his old comrades had ended up, but at least he had met them somewhere else. Until, well. Eden Prime happened. 

Jase kept watching Garrus when Saya was talking to him, asking him questions about how he ended up pissing off every major merc group on Omega. Jase snorted softly, Garrus really had done well. If he had known he was making a clean sweep at this place here he'd have come along and joined him. But he had other plans at that time and Jeff had needed him. Besides, if they had left, who knew if Cerberus would have approached them. 

Speaking of Cerberus, Jase turned slightly to watch his most favourite person on the whole ship. Wait, of the galaxy. And she was looking right back at him. If he tried to read something in her expression, he would haven't found anything. Miranda's face looked as neutral as a robot. The woman really needed to change. Her behaviour wasn't healthy at all.

"You know, having friends pays off," Jase said to her while adjusting his armour a little. He wondered what she would reply, if anything, but the chance never presented itself when the alarms went off.

Irimsaya looked around as an alarm started to sound.

"Garrus??"

"Damn it they're trying to get in through the other entrances. Someone's going to have to go and seal the hatches."

"You're better off up here aren't you? You can snipe them off?"

"It's our best bet."

"Then that's what you do. Miranda, stay with Garrus and keep him alive at all costs."

Miranda looked annoyed but agreed reluctantly.

"Let's go Jase. We've got this."

Saya ran with Jase and together they managed to seal all three doors before heading back to Garrus. 

"Great job guys." Saya looked around. "What's that noise?"

"Gunship!" Jase yelled and dove for cover. Through the windows he could see it hovering around outside.

"Damn it, there are more mercs coming!" he warned Saya and sent off his combat drone to harass one of the mercs to their right.

"Saya, gunship's yours!" He yelled to her.

Miranda and he would keep the others busy until Saya had dealt with the gunship. At least Miranda was working with him, while he overloaded their shields she threw them around with her biotics and Jase could kill them off with his pistol. He was surprised, his aim was as good as always according to the headshots he did.

Just when he heard Garrus' yell and groan of pain he turned around and saw his friend on the floor, bleeding.

"Garrus!"

Irimsaya groaned in relief as the gunship was finally destroyed then she heard Jase yell Garrus' name and she turned.

"Crap!!" She ran over and knelt next to him. "Hang on Garrus, we're going to get you to the Normandy, just hold it together!"

  


Jase was pacing in the briefing room while Saya listened to Jacob telling her that Garrus had taken a bad shot to his face. At first he even thought he'd say Garrus had died, but felt very relieved when he heard the turian had received some cybernetics to help him with his face. Just then the door to the briefing room opened and Garrus walked in and Jacob laughed a little.

"Shepard."

"Tough son of a bitch, didn't think he'd be up yet."

"Nobody would give me a mirror. How bad is it?"

Jase turned around, looked at the tall turian and grinned. "Hell, Garrus. You were always ugly. Slap some face paint on there, and no one will even notice." Jase felt instantly a little bit sorry, because Garrus started to laugh and it apparently still hurt.

"Don't make me laugh, damn it. My face is barely holding together as it is. Ah, probably for the best. Everyone was always ignoring you and hitting on me. Time for you to get a fair shot at it."

Jase just laughed out loud, walked to him and slapped his back a little. "I should go, talk later."

Not long and Jacob left Saya and Garrus alone. The turian then turned his attention at Saya.

"Frankly I'm more worried about you. Cerberus, Commander? You remember those sick experiments they were doing?" 

Irimsaya paced a little.

"I'm not working for them. Technically they're working for me at the moment. Our interests align. But I'm expecting them to do something... Jase and Joker are already watching my back - I'd appreciate another friend doing the same."

She turned and faced Garrus.

"You have faced incredible odds and lived. I've died. I think between us we can handle Cerberus."

Garrus watched her and nodded eventually. Trust wasn't easily given, but Garrus knew he could follow Shepard everywhere. And if she needed him to watch her back, who was he to say no. A friend needed his help. A very good friend.

"Glad to see you haven't changed Shepard. I'll watch your back. But you realize this has me walking into hell too. Just like old times, huh." 

Irimsaya grinned at him.

"I've missed you Garrus. Welcome home."

Garrus nodded at her in thanks, bowing his head slightly. 

"I'm fit for duty whenever you need me, Shepard. I'll settle in and see what I can do at the forward batteries."

  


Meanwhile Jase was busy chatting with Jacob, trying to get to know him. The man seemed nice so far, but was more or less just working for the wrong people in his books. Jase went to their weapon locker and started to sort out the few guns they had while musing over this. 

Well, truth be told, Jase knew he too was working for the wrong people when it came down to it. But at the moment, he more or less was working for Saya. And maybe for himself. Which brought him back thinking about his sister. It must be weird to wake up and suddenly loose two years, while they all had moved on, more or less, had grown older, had changed maybe. And things were different. Closing the weapon locker Jase made up his mind. At the next possible opportunity he'd ask her about it.

Irimsaya rubbed her face. One down, one to go. It was time to go get Mordin.

"Jase, Garrus - meet me at the airlock. We're going after the doctor."

"Understood," Jase answered and hurried to get ready. Surely this mission was going to be a lot easier than getting Garrus out of that mess.

  


He should have known better though. There was a plague around and it didn't affect humans. When Garrus started to cough he began to worry. They should have taken Miranda or Jacob with them instead. Garrus was an alien and he surely had been lucky already. And now they were dragging him into here? He shook his head a little. At least the batarian had told them what he knew after he had given him some medi-gel.

The moment he met Mordin Solus Jase knew he liked the salarian. Solus was babbling at light speed but he really liked him. 

"But must stop plague first. Already have a cure. Need to distribute it at environmental health center. Vorcha guarding it. Need to kill them."

The part of curing the disease made Jase groan softly and he rolled his eyes.

"Just once I'd like to ask someone for help and hear them say, _Sure, let's go. Right now. No strings attached._ "

"Life is a negotiation. We all want. We all give to get what we want," Mordin replied. 

"You're right, Professor. I'm sorry." Curing these people was important and Garrus was still coughing. He needed that cure now too. Just then they heard something shutting down. The noise was everywhere. They really should hurry now to get the cure into place.

Irimsaya was glad she had Garrus and Jase with her as they fought through the Vorcha and managed to distribute the cure as well as save the doctor's assistant. When they finally made it back to the Normandy with the doctor in tow Irimsaya was just generally amused - he just wouldn't stop babbling.

Jase looked over at Saya and shook his head at her. He wondered if their professor was on some kind of drugs or if the species was always like this. After all they reminded him a little bit of insects. While walking next to his sister, he noticed something else. Her walking seemed to be more heavy, as if she had to carry more weight, yet she didn't look any different. If it was up to him he would call her sexy. Everything was firm. He wondered what they had done with her and how much human was left in her body. Her mind, no doubt, was the same. But, what was she now?

Irimsaya stopped and looked at him.

"Okay Jase, spit it out. I know something's on your mind."

"Not here. Later. Come to my cabin." He wouldn't discuss it here on Omega, out in the open. The place felt wrong for something like this. Yet he knew there were bugs in his cabin, before they were going to talk Jase had to make sure all those pesky bugs were gone.

  


Irimsaya frowned as Jase walked off then shrugged and got them en route to their next location before going to Jase's cabin and knocking gently.

At least his cabin was bug free now. He and Jeff had searched the whole place for any planted bugs. They had found a few and Jase had ripped them out, disgusted by the thought of Cerberus watching them and listening in on their private life. He wasn't sure if he had managed to find all, but damn it. Even EDI kept its nose out of his business. 

On Omega he had gone shopping and found a Fornax magazine. Jase placed it on their desk and chuckled at it. Sexy aliens. It was too good to leave it at the shop. At least he could even learn a thing or two and Jeff seemed to have a blast with it as well.

When he heard the knock he knew it was Saya and he let her in quickly.

"Want a drink or something?"

Irimsaya sat down and just held out her hand.

"Hit me. And please make it strong."

"Sure," Jase grinned a little at her. Seemed they did a lot more drinking lately. He went and mixed something up and added some lemon and sugar to give it a real kick.

"There you go."

He sat down then and looked at her. "Do you feel any different?"

Irimsaya raised an eyebrow at him then slugged her drink back with one gulp.

"Yeah. I don't get drunk as easy. Annoying really. Other than that... maybe a bit stronger..I feel like I can calculate things a bit better - where my enemies are, shooting better, aiming.. and I feel empty inside. My heart feels like it has this huge hole in it."

Jase frowned at her and got back up, mixing her another one. He would have to restock soon if they kept up drinking like this. "When you walk or run, it sounds as if you carry a lot more weight around. Must be all that stuff in you."

Irimsaya didn't look at him, she couldn't.

"What are you saying Jase. That.. I'm not human anymore? That you don't trust me like you used to? That I can't handle this?"

Jase sighed and shook his head. "Sorry. I wasn't implying it. I trust you. I know you can handle it." Jase moved and sat down next to her to lay his arm around her. 

"Some pieces are different. That's all. Doesn't matter to me. Does it matter to you?"

Irimsaya leaned against him, trying to take comfort in his presence.

"My scars glow orange. That doesn't make me happy to be honest. It makes me wonder what parts of me, if any, are still human."

Jase nodded, gently caressing her arm. "I... would ask myself the same question. But, as far I can tell you are still _you_."

Irimsaya shook her head a bit and stood up.

"I'm not complete. Part of me is missing, Jase."

"What part Saya?"

Irimsaya bowed her head and leaned against one of the walls.

"Kaidan."

"I understand." He should have seen this. Stupid. Of course it was a missing part.

"I'm sorry you have to go through this too."

He'd hunt him down somehow. Maybe now as they had Garrus back, the Turian could probably help them better than the ice-queen, considering his C-Sec past.

Irimsaya bowed her head and sighed.

"Well, we have two more team members to get. One of them is named Jack and apparently she's a convict and the other is a Krogan who I think might be in trouble."

"Business as usual." Though why they should recruit an actual convict was beyond him. This was some crazy mission apparently.

  


And crazy was all they found on the Purgatory. Starting by guards beating up prisoners, by insane prisoners as well and to top it off.. Warden Kuril. Who wanted Saya for himself as trophy to sell her. Jase grit his teeth and dove into cover. The bastard would pay for this. 

The fight was intense. More than once his shields had gone down and he needed a few seconds to recover from it. Wave after wave of guards had to be fought off until Jase pointed out the shield generators which fed Kuril's shield. 

Once the turian was dead Jase took off and ran after their new soon to be crew member. Apparently the woman was really nuts as he saw her running around wildly and screaming in frustration. Jase took his pistol and killed the blue sun merc coming up behind her. That got her attention. 

"What the hell do you want?"

Jase glanced at Saya, the woman was clearly scared.

"We just saved your ass," Jase replied.

"It was already dead, it just didn't know it," Jack replied to him.

Deliberately ignoring her nearly naked chest, if it wasn't for those incredible tattoos, Jase kept staring at her face.

"Now, what the hell do you want," she asked them again. 

"You're in a bad situation and we're gonna get you out of here."

"Shit, you sound like a pussy."

Jase rolled his eyes at this. 

"I'm not going anywhere with you. You're Cerberus."

Now Jase really started to feel pissed off.

"I'm offering to be your friend. You don't wanna be my enemy," he replied gruffly. Maybe he should just knock her out, throw her over his shoulder and carry her back to the ship.

Irimsaya stepped up.

"Jack come on. There's no other place to go. If you want out of here my ship is the way. **My** ship - not Cerberus."

"Look, you want me to come with you, make it worth my while."

Jase sighed inwardly at this. This woman really had some serious problems. But he understood her, neither he nor Saya liked Cerberus either.

"Join our team and we'll do what we can for you," Jase told her. Maybe she would see reason. They weren't as evil as she might think. It all just started off the wrong way.

"Don't make promises you can't keep. I bet your ship's got lots of Cerberus data bases. I wanna look at those files. See what Cerberus' got about me. You want me on your team? Let me go through those data bases."

Jase looked at Saya to see what she thought about this. He knew he'd give her full access.

Irimsaya didn't even hesitate.

"They're yours. And if you find anything, please tell me. I don't like them any more than you do."

"You better be straight up with me. So, why the hell are we standing here?"

Jase just snorted softly and grinned at her. "Welcome aboard, Jack."

Irimsaya also shook Jack's hand then led her on board. She was silent as the next course was plotted for Joker.

  


Jase was pleased with himself. He had found himself a new toy. A big baby krogan. He had released it from the tank, convinced him to join their team and it had found a name. Grunt. 

On the way back up he smirked to himself. That's when he ran into Kelly Chambers and the woman started to lecture him about Jack. He brushed her off quickly, telling her he'd be careful and Kelly right away launched into asking about their Krogan. Jase wanted to shake his head, but he endured it and moved on eventually. There was a free seat next to Joker and he'd use it.

Joker looked up from his controls.

"Well now there's a face I haven't seen for awhile. You ok Jase? You seem... amused yet wary."

Jase shook his head and sat down. "This ship got a lot of crazy on it, you know." 

Joker snorted a bit but also in agreement.

"Yeah, including this blasted AI. She doesn't like me doing things my way. Very annoying to tell you the truth. Did you hear the latest? The Commander has us on a rescue mission. Again."

"Yeah. Wait. Rescue mission?" Jase asked, looking surprised. He had just opened the darn tank. Another rescue mission was news to him.

Joker nodded.

"I guess technically right now it's a pre-rescue rescue mission. Apparently we're going to Horizon as per The Illusive Man... cause it's the Collector's next target. Annnndd... Alenko's there."

"Kaidan's there?" Jase asked, looking at Joker's profile.

"Yeah. Hot off the press. That's news for you, huh?"

"You can say that. Considering I've been trying to get in touch with him for nearly two years. Thanks Jeff," he got up. "Guess I'll get some shut eye before we hit Horizon." Collectors meant serious business. He sure as hell wanted to be on his best for this.

  


Irimsaya was pacing her quarters, all she could think about was that Kaidan was on Horizon and by the time they got there he could be dead.

Jase stopped in front of his cabin door looking thoughtful. He turned around and walked towards Saya's cabin and knocked on the door.

"Saya, you in there?"

She looked up from the floor as she continued to pace.

"Yeah come on in."

Jase came inside and watched her pacing for a little while. Her room nearly smelled of nervousness and anxiety.

"The krogan got a name, it's Grunt," he explained, giving her time to say something if she wanted to.

"Grunt huh. Appropriate I guess. If not..... succinct." She finally stopped and looked at Jase. "I don't know what I'll do if the Collectors beat us there Jase. If they take Kaidan from me... permanently. I already feel like a piece of me is dying every minute I'm away from him, if I lose him..."

"Yeah. I know. Let's make sure it doesn't come to it. Jeff's taking us in as fast as possible." Jase watched her like a hawk the whole time. Then he shrugged off his hoodie, it was getting too warm.

Irimsaya started breathing harder as the time slowly ticked by. She knew she should probably rest but there was no way that was happening. She was definitely grateful that Jase was there with her.

"I'm sorry. I keep laying all my problems on you don't I?"

"No. Wasn't I doing the same two years ago? If it hadn't been for you, or Jeff....," he trailed off, knowing he wouldn't be standing here today if it hadn't been for the two of them. Jase sighed softly and walked to her and pushed her gently towards her couch. 

"Sit down. You're wearing yourself into the ground."

Saya sighed but sat when he gently pushed her down.

"I just hope Mordin has the defense device built. Cause this will be the test of it," she rubbed her eyes then looked at him again. "I hate to ask... but can you be with me on this? I'm going to ask Miranda too."

"No problem. I was expecting to go with you. Heh, Miranda. You should take Jack." He sat down on the other side of her couch.

Irimsaya shook her head.

"Not until Jack's a little more... shall we say stable? Besides, I don't trust Miranda enough just yet to leave her on the ship without supervision."

"All right. Your call. Jack might be a lunatic but she knows her biotics. She's got a lot of … shit to deal with." Jase sighed and leaned his head back. "Do you want me to stay here for the night. Might make you feel better."

Irimsaya shook her head a bit.

"You're more human than I am right now. Go get some sleep. I'll deal, but thank you."

"Yeah see, that's exactly why I think I should stay. You need to be awake and alert, not an emotional mess. Leave that here, with me. For the moment. Until we know what we're dealing with on Horizon."

Irimsaya nodded and sat with him on the bed then leaned against him and tried to rest.

  


###  Horizon

Irimsaya found herself shouting orders to the others and they fought their way through the collectors that were on Horizon. It was a fierce battle, especially when they defended the turrets. It was over as soon as Edi took over the weapons and got them to full capacity.

Jase stood there panting and felt incredibly exhausted at the moment. The husks they had encountered had more than once killed his shields while closing in on him. He quickly had to switch to his shotgun just to keep them off himself. And when he wasn't fighting off the waves of husks he was running from cover to cover as the enemy seemed to have set his eye onto him this time.

There had been no sign of Kaidan. He had searched every living unit and every corner hoping to find him somewhere and at the end he had the sinking feeling Kaidan had been taken away too. They had done what they could, had fought like maniacs, pressing on right away and still many people were gone. Jase sighed deeply and wanted to turn around and leave when he heard his voice. It had been so long since he'd seen him the last time and he felt himself being flooded with relief. Taking a look at Saya he could see the tension in her body language. 

"Miranda. They need some privacy," Jase said while eying Kaidan a little and then he nodded towards where they had been dropped off.

And Kaidan stood there, looking Saya up and down and was wondering if he had lost his mind.

Miranda made a face but walked with Jase.

Irimsaya slowly walked over to Kaidan, afraid of what he might say. She could see the motions running rampant across his face and it worried her a little.

"Kaidan," Saya said softly, tears in her eyes.

"Is that really you? I am not dreaming this up, am I."

Irimsaya slowly reached a hand up and caressed his face.

"I'm as real as you are Kaidan."

The touch was warm and real and as he remembered her. He quickly closed the gap between them and hugged her. 

"But you died."

Irimsaya just let him hold her for a minute before she slowly stepped away.

"I was. Cerberus brought me back." She saw the anger and betrayal in his eyes. "Wait Kaidan, don't judge me yet. I would never be taken in by Cerberus or fooled by them. I know what they are. I'm not working for them - they're working for **me**. Jase, Joker and Garrus are all on board with this to watch my back and make sure they don't hit some kind of kill switch on me. I want you back Kaidan... I want you with me like we used to be... I love you so much."

"Cerberus?" Kaidan backed off a bit. "The rumours are true then..." It was a lot to take in, he hadn't expected anything like this. "How can you work with them? They are terrorists!"

Irimsaya could feel herself starting to panic, she couldn't lose him.

"Kaidan please listen to me! I'm not working FOR them! I'm not on any kind of leash. I don't trust them and right now I'd rather have them in my sights than behind me ready to shoot me in the back! Please! Trust **me** !"

Kaidan nodded and bowed his head slightly, it was starting to hammer away from the whole situation. And he had made a mistake once before by not trusting her judgement.

"Ok. But, just know where my loyalties lie, it's not with Cerberus, but with the Alliance." He paused, looking her over. "And you."

Hope started to shine in Irimsaya's eyes as she processed his words.

"So.. you'll come with us? You'll be by my side? You'll... keep me alive?"

Kaidan shook his head again. He hadn't said anything about joining her on a Cerberus vessel.

"I.. can't go with you. I have.. a job to do. I have to report back to the Citadel." He paused. "We might be apart.. You meant," he paused to correct it, "you _mean_ everything to me."

Irimsaya's eyes filled with tears and she could feel her breath catching in her chest.

"Kaidan... I can't do this without you. I need you. Please... please."

Kaidan took her into his arms and held her close. "You have me. But not on your ship. That's all. We can help each other, meet someplace safe."

Irimsaya closed her eyes, hating herself for being so weak. She let him hold her for as long as he wanted and when he let go it felt like he was saying goodbye.

"I love you Kaidan. Whatever else might have changed - that hasn't. I'm still your wife."

Kaidan looked around, he wanted to talk to her more. But he didn't want to go to her ship and just sit down there. Instead he led her over to some of the crates and sat down there with her.

"I never had someone else. I never loved someone else. Only you." And of course that hadn't changed either over the time. "You are my wife. Until the end." Again.

Irimsaya nodded, wiping her eyes a bit.

"Look.. if you want to talk.." She handed him a chip. "The new Normandy is even harder to find. That's how you can find us and talk to me - even if it's via a comm channel. Just don't tell anyone you have it."

Kaidan took it and looked even relieved, knowing he'd get in touch with her quite often. "Thank you, Saya. I guess, I should have answered Jase's messages. I'm sorry I didn't. He is too much like you."

Irimsaya just replied the only way she could. She leaned in and kissed him deeply.

Kaidan still thought some part of his mind was making all of this just up and feared he might wake up from the stasis later, or maybe he'd already been kidnapped by those collectors. But the chip in his hand told him otherwise. It was something to hang onto, something which spoke the truth. Saya was truly alive. And she felt very real as he kissed her back.

  


Waiting for Saya's return Jase sat in the shuttle which was still on the ground, had his arms crossed and was watching Miranda. "They're married. Don't suppose you understand that. Or surprise me, tell me you actually do."

Miranda glared at Jase.

"Oh I do. As long as she doesn't compromise us or the mission in any way. And that includes giving him anything that may trace or lead to us. Plus if she does she'll be painting a nice bullseye on his head."

Irimsaya climbed into the shuttle by herself, looking both relieved and depressed at the same time.

  


After a good nights sleep and a visit to the armory Jase stood in front of Miranda's door and entered it to find her working on her desk.

"You got a minute to talk, Miranda?"

Miranda stood up and paced.

"Of course. What can I do for you."

"Thanks," Jase said and sat down. "I think we've started off the wrong foot. I don't like Cerberus. But I can put that aside, for the time being."

Miranda raised an eyebrow at Jase.

"Well that's very kind of you Shepard. But perhaps you should speak to your sister. Her.. obsession... over her husband will get us all killed."

Jase shook his head and leaned forward. "Miranda. That "obsession" is called being in love and missing the person. Have you ever been in love?"

Miranda snorted softly.

"Never. It's a distraction."

And Jase snorted too. "That's too bad Miranda. I'm sorry you feel that way."

" **That** is none of your business, Shepard. If you want someone who cares go talk to Joker. Just do me a favour and don't be distracted on any of our missions together." Miranda was eying him cautiously.

"Or what. Just because you see it as a weakness doesn't mean it has to be one. And right now you're sticking your nose into the Commander's business." Jase replied, ignoring the punch towards his own person and sighed softly. "Don't be so hard on yourself."

Miranda shook her head.

"I'm built to be hard. Unfortunately." Her voice softened. "Go check on her. We just left her husband behind and it must be killing her."

Jase stood up and looked at her. "It's a choice to be hard. This is the first sign of genuine emotion I have seen from you since we first met. I'll let you work." And Jase followed Miranda's advice and went up to 

Saya's cabin.

Irimsaya sat at her desk and stared at the picture she had of Kaidan, wishing he was there with her when Jase entered her cabin.

"Had a feeling you'd come."

He just nodded at her and brought up his omni-tool, checking for bugs and scanned the whole cabin. Not finding one of them he looked at Saya and figured she had taken care of this too.

"I'm always here for you."

Irimsaya smiled sadly at him.

"Thanks. I need to ask you for another favour. I gave Kaidan the means to contact us - the way the Illusive Man does. Can you intercept any incoming transmissions before they reach Miranda's or Jacob's ears? I don't want either of them going to Cerberus and telling them about Kaidan. He'd be in too much danger if they knew."

After a minute of hearing this and having to stomach it at first, he nodded. He hated it when Miranda was right.

"I'll do what I can. How are the two of you, how is Kaidan?"

Irimsaya turned and looked at him.

"I'm not sure he trusts me totally but... I think we'll be okay. When we parted ways it was like we were both just going to work and we'd see each other at the end of the day."

She smiled a bit as an idea formed.

"I think I'll have dinner with him." She winked at Jase. "I love Cerberus technology sometimes."

"Yeah, they certainly know how to build things. Dinner, huh. Should I cook something for you," he grinned.

Irimsaya actually laughed a bit. The first laughter since she had been reborn.

"Well... honestly you are the best cook we have.."

"Consider it done. Reminds me, we should hit the Citadel. Can stock up on some food." After all Darian had asked him for something better than the junk they currently had.

"Sounds like a plan. Have Joker set a course immediately. I think we all deserve a bit of a break." Irimsaya turned back to look at her picture.

"All right. You gonna be ok?" Jase asked before he turned to look at her empty fishtank and wondered if she would want to fill it up a little bit.

"I will be... eventually. Don't worry, I don't plan on any of us dying anytime soon." Irimsaya just couldn't take her eyes off the picture of her husband.

"Good, I don't plan on it either."

  


###  Citadel

At the Citadel Jase had to hide his smirk when Saya went around and gave endorsements to nearly every shop available. At least it did something good, he got the fish for thank cheaper and could stock up on some of those ship models. Now back at the ship he wanted to go and take a look at his things when he met Saya in the CIC and an idea formed in his mind.

"So. Want to meet my kids?"

Irimsaya turned to him.

"Your kids??"

"Uh," Jase scratched his head. "I haven't told you about that youth camp I started?"

Irimsaya looked somewhat relieved.

"Not what I thought you meant Jase," she punched him lightly on the shoulder.

Jase looked horrified for a second. "God, Saya! Not like this." He shook his head and laughed. "They're just.. like my kids. I care about them. Come on then." And surely she'd have a good time with them too and it could take her mind off things. He wondered if she had gotten in touch with Kaidan and had arranged a date with him. He still kept paying for the little apartment and thought about giving her access to it.

Irimsaya looked thoughtful for a minute.

"All right sounds like a plan. Go get us on course... I have a call to make."

She hugged him gently then went to the communications area and got herself situated for the 3D communication... and then she put in a call to Kaidan, hoping he would answer.

It took a few seconds until Kaidan answered and he was surprised and glad to see her. "Saya," he smiled at her hologram, "I'm glad you called."

Irimsaya raised an eyebrow.

"Were you expecting my call? Is that why the lack of a shirt?" She smirked as he quickly threw on a t-shirt. "Bah, party pooper. Hey, we're going to be docked at the Citadel for awhile... was wondering if you wanted to get together at all."

Kaidan chuckled softly. "How long is for awhile? I could be there by tomorrow."

Irimsaya smiled to herself.

"A few days at least. The crew needs a bit of a break."

"I will be waiting for you at C-Sec," Kaidan nodded at her, already thinking about taking off a day or two.

Irimsaya grinned at him.

"I'll be there. Just look for the redhead."

Kaidan chuckled softly at her again and nodded. He wanted to say more but figured it would be better not to test their chances with people listening in.

Irimsaya blew him a kiss.

"See you tomorrow then my husband."

She looked into his eyes one more time before severing the connection and heading out to the CIC. 

A day later Irimsaya was pacing in C-Sec, wondering if Kaidan really was going to come or if he was just trying to pacify her on the comm unit.

"Hey," Kaidan's voice could be heard from behind her, "there you are." Kaidan was carefully considering if giving her a hug would be good, but he didn't go for it. Being seen with her in public was risky for him already, as everyone knew Commander Shepard was now working for Cerberus.

Irimsaya turned and smiled when she saw him. Then frowned as he approached but did nothing else.

"Kaidan? You okay?"

Kaidan smiled at her and nodded. "Yes, I am. I would appreciate it if we could go to a more private place. It's... uh.. too open here."

Irimsaya blinked in shock, then remembered everyone thought she was working for Cerberus now and she bowed her head in shame.

"Jase.. uhm he offered his apartment.. if we want to talk," she mumbled.

"That would be nice. Unusual, but yeah. Really nice."

Irimsaya didn't raise her head, not even when they were in the apartment. She just sat down on the nearest chair and put her face in her hands.

"Is it really that bad.." Her voice was muffled. "Being seen with me?"

Kaidan looked around a little before he went and knelt down in front of her. "Hey.. I'm glad to be here with you."

Irimsaya looked at him sadly.

"How can you be? You don't even want to be seen with me in public. I'm your **wife** and... you can't even hold my hand," she whispered in agony.

"I am risking my career and my life for you. For us, even. I want to spend the little free time I have today here. With you, away from the problems we face out there." But he knew he might end up as a target for someone. Who knew what Cerberus would be up to anyway and he was giving them a free target by staying with her.

Irimsaya gently put her hand on his face.

"Then let's not waste it," she whispered. "Kaidan.. there's something else you should know. I...I'm not sure Cerberus is expecting the Normandy to pull through this in one piece. But know this - no matter what happens, I'll always come back to you."

Kaidan nodded at her. "And I'll always be there. I know you. And I know you will always do what has to be done no matter what. But, promise me to watch out for yourself, too."

Irimsaya answered him the only way she could and leaned in to kiss him. She was surprised when he pulled away a bit before her lips reached his.

"Kaidan.. come on. Please... I need you."

"Promise me, please. I can't.. loose you again. I can't." Kaidan knew he was begging now, but he couldn't stomach it to have her dying on him again.

Irimsaya nodded slowly.

"I know the feeling Kaidan. I promise you I will do everything in my power as a soldier to come back to you - alive. So... inquiring minds want to know - are we still married or did you opt for a divorce while I was gone?" She smiled tenderly at him.

"Technically we are still married and I wouldn't have it any different."

Irimsaya pulled him close and kissed him tenderly.

"Then this is one hell of a welcome back party."

"I think I'm going to enjoy this...," Kaidan grinned at her.

Several hours later Kaidan was walking around the little apartment and looked at all the pictures scattered around. "I always knew Joker was into ships, but I never expected this... level of obsession." Kaidan grinned and shook his head.

Irimsaya was sitting on the bed, watching him.

"Joker's a hard one to figure out. But at least he cares for Jase... and me in a way I guess. I mean they were both there when...," she trailed off and looked away, not wanting to think of the time when she didn't have Kaidan.

Kaidan looked over to her. "There when what, Saya? You know you can talk to me, right? I mean you are back. It's not like I'm going to break now. Well, not anymore."

Irimsaya bit her lip and sighed.

"There when I came back. There when you weren't. There when I felt like I was alone in the galaxy. Take your pick for the end of that thought."

"Yeah. I think I understand. Jase, he tried to contact me, but I ignored him." Kaidan sighed. He felt stupid for this, especially the fear of finding too many similarities between the two of them, which he was afraid of.

Irimsaya nodded a bit and patted the bed, wanting him back next to her.

"You're making me not want to leave," she said softly. "Ever."

Kaidan chuckled softly and went back to her. "We still have some time. Why don't we use it? Unless you have other ideas, like ordering food.. Well, I think I want you to kiss me, again."

Irimsaya chuckled softly and ran her fingers through his hair then pulled him in for another kiss.

"I love you."

The next day Irimsaya stood and watched as Kaidan headed for C-Sec. She winced when she heard someone yell traitor at her but ignored it for the most part. Saya knew what her job was - but also saw Kaidan shoot a very angry glare at the person who shouted.

If Jase could have done anything about it he would have. As soon as he heard the yell Jase narrowed his eyes in anger and he quickly paid for his things and walked over to where it had come from. But he only saw Saya. Now things clicked into place and he felt angry at whoever it was. He shrugged it off and walked over to her, she seemed to look better.

"Hey."

Irimsaya nodded to him.

"Hey. Thanks for the apartment, it meant a lot." She met Kaidan's eyes one last time before he disappeared back into C-Sec. Then she sighed heavily. "Jase.. can you get our supplies here? Apparently I'm not welcome anymore."

"Sure," he answered and went to get them. Which was a lot now. But at least they'd have a lot of supplies which could last them some time.

Irimsaya made her way back to the ship, wincing as a couple of C-sec officers glared at her openly and another one intentionally bumped into her on her way past. She tried to ignore it and boarded the Normandy, going straight to her terminal to check messages.

Jase watched her walk away and carried all the stuff after her with a sigh. At least some people had been grateful for her help and still looked up to her. And since she even got her Spectre status back, she should be happy somehow. At least that's what he figured. There wasn't anything else he could do for her. Or maybe..

"Hey. I met two krogan at the Citadel looking for fish on the presidium. But, since there aren't any to find I went ahead, bought one from the gift shop and sold it to them. Made a good profit."

Irimsaya giggled a little.

"A Krogan who wanted fish... that's a scary thought."

Jase grinned. "Even more scary they actually wanted to buy a gun from it. Anyway, up for a meeting in one of our cabins?"

Irimsaya rubbed her eyes then nodded.

"Sure. Just be warned I'm a bit tired." She waggled her eyebrows a bit but he could see the traitor calls on the citadel had rattled her a bit.

Jase nodded and went up to his place, getting the dossiers of their next recruits and waited for her.

Irimsaya soon joined him and sat down across from him.

"I'm listening. If you want to talk, that is."

Irimsaya looked at him.

"About which aspect my dear brother?"

"I don't know." Jase picked up the datapad to look at one of the dossiers. He looked surprised when there was a familiar name, Tali'Zorah vas Neema.

Irimsaya sighed and bowed her head.

"Jase... am I a traitor?"

He looked up at her in alarm. "Of course not! If you would be a traitor what am I then. Very much the same. Do we even have a choice but to play along? What would we do, go to the Alliance and beg them for help, or the Council? Forget about them, they don't do anything. They just screw us over good."

She shook her head a bit.

"You weren't the one being yelled at and pushed around."

"Damn well might have been. So, if you and I aren't going up against the collectors, who else does? Give me one good reason NOT to do it. And don't say Cerberus. Besides of bringing you back this is the only good thing they are actually doing." He got up and poured them each a drink.

"Maybe but is it worth it in the end? Kaidan doesn't even want to be seen with me in public Jase." She shook her head. "Okay, let's look at those files."

Jase tossed her the pad and nodded. "It has to, because we'll save a lot of humans. And, before I forget it, Kelly Chambers is monitoring every step you do and forwards reports on you and me to The Illusive Man. Figured as much already."

Irimsaya narrowed her eyes in anger.

"Oh she is is she. That means he'll know about Kaidan!"

"He already used him to lure you to Horizon," Jase stated.

Irimsaya stared at Jase as the pieces all clicked into place.

"Damn it to hell..."

"Yeah," he said softly, "he really has us good." He reached out and downed his drink. "Chambers. She might be a good person. But, careful. She wanted to have dinner with me." He shook his head. One chat with her and she right away asked about that. "She doesn't care about gender, either. Just so you know."

Irimsaya groaned.

"That's all I need. You think she's going to try for me next?"

Jase actually laughed at this. "Welcome to my life. Might happen."

Irimsaya chuckled a little bit.

"You're the best Jase. Wait... Tali's name is on here???"

"On Haestrom. I suggest we go for her first." Being in geth territory didn't sound good and he figured getting her out of there as fast as possible would be best.

Irimsaya was staring at the data.

"Agreed." She hit the comm. "Joker, set course for Haestrom immediately.

"Aye Aye, Commander."

Irimsaya rubbed her face and put the pad down.

"Okay... so I think Kaidan and I are ok - in private at least. I'm going to comms him tomorrow to see if he's ok."

"Good to hear. Be careful. Just one more thing, Jacob came to me, needs some help. As soon as we have time I'll look into his problem."

Irimsaya looked thoughtful but nodded in agreement.

"Let's see if we can't turn him away from Cerberus shall we?"

Jase grinned at her slowly while thinking about the idea. "Agreed." They even could work on a few of the others. Hell, even Gabby and Ken weren't really pro Cerberus. And Kelly, well. Jase figured she was a nice person after all, just working for the wrong people and hadn't realized it yet.

"The more people we can get away from Cerberus' thinking, the better. The ones we can't turn are the ones we're going to have to watch. What worries me right now is that she is fully aware that I've been in communication with Kaidan. If they go after him..."

"They won't. They'd be stupid having to deal with the Alliance _and_ with us. There is only one other way to protect him, don't get in touch with him." He knew what that meant though and he sighed deeply at the suggestion.

Irimsaya closed her eyes at the thought and shook her head.

"No... even Cerberus isn't stupid enough to take on the Alliance... and **me** at the same time. The Illusive Man would know I'd tear everything apart if he harmed a single hair on my husband's head."

"And me. He needs us to finish this job. Hell, I know he wants something. There's more to it."

Irimsaya looked even more thoughtful.

"I think that's what's bothering me the most Jase. I **know** he wants something from us but I'll be damned if I can figure out what it is."

"Yeah," he replied thoughtfully, "but we'll find out soon."

  


Having Tali back was great, Jase never had thought he'd miss her that much. Getting her off Haestrom was difficult, but they had made it. He was sure if it hadn't been for the armor, he'd have been terribly sunburned. Or rather fried. At one point he had decided to hold out his hand into the sun and see what's happening. Bad idea, Jase could have sworn he still felt his hand burning. 

Kal'Reegar had made it out alive, thanks to Saya telling him off and ordering him to stay behind. Good move. He wouldn't have liked it either to see the Quarian getting shot into pieces. Though, he had to admit this to himself, he found Reegar kind of attractive. Alone the quarian's voice sent shivers down his spine.

Now with Tali being back on the ship he had the time to help Jacob. 

Two days later he had found himself together with Garrus and Jacob on the planet, listening to the VI and several records, found the women camp and Jacob was reading the datapad. To say Jase was pissed off was an understatement. Whatever Jacob's father had done here was beyond anything he could comprehend. The man basically had pimped out the female part of the crew. He felt sick to his stomach. 

There was nothing in the explanation Tailor gave him which justified such drastic means. And handing him over to the Alliance would be the right thing to do, he knew that. But the man didn't deserve that at all. Free food and a warm bed under his sorry ass. Instead Jase gave him a gun loaded with one bullet and left him standing there. Once they had passed the entry he could hear the gun going off, knowing Taylor had just shot himself. Jase felt pleased, it was a satisfying feeling as well and walked back to their shuttle without saying another word.

  


Irimsaya took the time while Jase was on the planet to try to contact Kaidan, to make sure he was still okay. She waited in the comms room for his response.

It didn't too long and Kaidan replied, smiling at her. He knew he couldn't really speak freely though as he was back in action.

Irimsaya frowned a little then sighed.

"I'm sorry. I guess I shouldn't have commed you. I just.. I needed to see you were okay."

"I'm fine, thanks for.. getting in touch with me. How about you? Did you get back all right?"

Irimsaya bit her lip and bowed her head.

"Yeah... I guess I got back ok - after a couple of traitor yells and a couple of shoves. I gather you can't talk right now?"

"I'm afraid not. I might be unavailable for the next two weeks."

"Right. Okay. Look... just stay safe. And I'm sorry I bothered you." She was a little annoyed that he hadn't even shown the tiniest bit of concern over what happened on the citadel.

"You too. And.. look...," he mouthed her an 'I love you.' before the connection got cancelled, and it wasn't by Kaidan.

Irimsaya slammed a hand on the desk.

"DAMN IT TO HELL!"

  


Joker sighed in relief as he always did when Jase was back on board. He hated seeing his lover going on missions but he understood why it had to be done.

After a long and refreshing shower Jase got dressed into some fresh non-Cerberus outfit and joined Joker on the bridge. It had been a while since he had captured that chair.

Joker glanced at Jase as he sat down next to him.

"Soooo Tali's back huh? Wonder if we'll get anybody else from the old team back with us."

"Yeah, she's back," he sighed a little. "I doubt we'll get anyone else. What's next, Illium?"

Joker shrugged.

"Hey I can hope. Just glad you're here now - this new AI is driving me nuts."

Joker growled to himself more than anything when Edi played with his chair a bit.

"Edi!! Argh."

"Edi, knock it off! Leave the pilot alone," Jase said angrily. He really wasn't in the mood for jokes and such.

Joker looked over his shoulder when he thought he heard someone yell.

"Uhm.. was that the Commander?"

Jase looked startled himself. "I'll find out," he said and walked down to the CIC. It seemed to be the 'angry Shepard day' today, he figured.

Irimsaya was glaring at the comm unit when Jase walked in.

"That... that... MAN." Her voice was quivering in anger.

She wasn't making any sense to him and Kelly seemed to be very interested too. Jase took her by her arm and led her into the elevator. Instead of going to their cabin he took her down to the core, knowing from Tali no one could hear in on them there as well. 

"What's going on."

Irimsaya closed her eyes, trying to calm down.

"He hung up on me!" She had no way of knowing that they had been cut-off.

"You sure about that?" Jase asked her, having a hard time to believe it.

Irimsaya rubbed her eyes and started pacing.

"He.. I don't know... he mouthed I love you. I saw that. Of course the whole time.. I mean.. he's afraid of what this 'relationship' with me might do to his career and life, I understand that. Jase..." She turned and looked at him. "Find me something to put a bullet in."

Jase watched her pacing around and he nodded eventually. "Look. I don't know what to tell you. What I know is I have the easy way out. I'm here by free will. He doesn't, but is committed to you and his work."

"They could have let him come on as some kind of liason officer. But enough about that before it tears me apart even more. What's our next stop?"

Jase just shook his head a little, liason officer. It could have been worse, a lot more worse. Like not seeing him again ever. Or something. It was making him feel mad, angry. She had it a lot better and refused to see it. But Jase knew he was good at hiding his true feelings and Saya didn't pick up on it, too focused on her own problems.

"Illium. Miranda needs help with her sister." He nodded. "Yeah, you heard right. She has a sister and actually cares about her."

"Mmh so the ice queen **does** have feelings. Interesting. Maybe if we do this for her we can actually turn her against the Illusive Man in the end. Would be nice to have her fighting for the right team."

"Agreed. She has to realize it herself, though." And Jase had to admit, he liked her even. He stared for a long time at the core and listened to the hum of the engines.

Irimsaya put a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Then let's go kick some asses. I'm sure whatever's going on - there's going to be one hell of a fight involved."

"Yeah, let's do it," Jase nodded and thought about going back to Joker.

Irimsaya studied him and smiled.

"Go. Be with the one you love. At least one of us can." She shooed him along. "I'll be okay in time."

Jase nodded and smiled a little at her. "He's out there Saya, and not gone.. or dead. Hold onto that fact."

Irimsaya just turned back to look at the engines.

"Yeah.... right."

Jase grabbed her and turned her around, making her look at him. "Damn it, Saya. I know how you feel! Just.. it could be worse! A lot!"

Irimsaya shrugged his hands off her, her usual friendly eyes starting to look angry.

"I know that Jase! Don't you think I do? Can you IMAGINE what went through my mind when he wasn't there when I was first woken up?? Look, just let it go. I'm doing my job and frankly this whole mess has me doing it better than I would have thought possible."

"I get it!" He turned to leave and added, "Just be the hell a little bit MORE happy for what you have! Because you have a **lot** more than I had two years ago!" 

Instead of going to Joker he went up to his cabin and fed the fish and kept watching them swimming around. Hopefully this mission of theirs was going to be over soon.

Irimsaya sighed deeply and closed her eyes, starting to feel like maybe Cerberus didn't bring her back right after all. The old version of her wouldn't alienate everyone she knew.

  
Illium

Jase was surprised to learn that Liara was here on this planet. And doing well too. But first things first. At first he hit the bar with Miranda to meet their contact. That's when he ran into Conrad Verner. The guy really ticked him off and he was watching Saya dealing with him. Silently he was hoping she'd shoot him in the foot or something, or give him a punch to make him see reason. But he knew he was cranky in the last days and his mood was very low. Which wasn't good for dealing with other people. 

He noticed Miranda looking towards their contact and he nodded at her, she could go ahead and talk with him being there and let Saya deal with Verner. Jase was itching for a fight, a good one. He nearly felt like a Krogan needing a kill to satisfy his needs.

Irimsaya rejoined Jase, shaking her head. "I hate that ass. Where's the ice queen?"

"Over there and ready to go."

Irimsaya smiled grimly. "Then let's get this done."

Jase nodded and soon they were fighting their way through Illium and he had a blast, killing people left and right. Keeping them busy with his drone and stripping them off their shields. After the very last fight and being ambushed on all three sides he was glad when they finally reached their destination, only to feel damn sad then for Miranda. She had been betrayed by her only real friend. For money. Jase just shook his head in disgust at the thought. The galaxy was one fucked up place.

Irimsaya stepped up to Miranda before she pulled the trigger.

"Don't. Trust me, you'll regret it if you do."

Jase nodded, "She's right Miranda."

Miranda slowly lowered her weapon, glaring at her "friend".

"If you so much as come near me or my sister again and there will be nobody who can stop me from pulling the trigger."

Jase knew she was doing the right thing. Once back at the Normandy he went and spoke to her, pleased to hear they indeed had been able to convince her to go and talk to her sister. Next they would try to find the assassin and the Justicar. But before he had to go and check up with Saya.

Irimsaya sat at her desk in her cabin, contemplating the mission they just finished with Miranda.

Jase hurried up to her, glad he could avoid Kelly and knocked on her door.

Irimsaya turned to the door.

"Come on in Jase. You never have to knock." She turned back to her messages.

Jase grinned a little. "Wouldn't want to walk in on something." He leaned onto the side of her desk, watching her. "Are we good?"

Irimsaya kept reading her messages.

"Why wouldn't we be." 

But her voice wasn't as warm as it usually is.

"I'm sorry.." She turned and looked at him. "I was just reading some news. Some Alliance ships were attacked by the collectors but managed to escape. Barely."

"Damn it. We better speed this up then. How about we split up, I get our assassin and you the justicar?" Whatever they would do, he didn't like loosing more people to those damn collectors.

Irimsaya looked at him then slowly agreed.

"All right but I'd like you to take Garrus and Miranda with you then. That way at least you have a good shooter and a biotic."

Jase nodded, not his preferred team but it would do. And he knew Garrus and Miranda were good at what they did. "Sounds good."

Irimsaya looked back to her screen, worry in her eyes but she stood up.

"Let's get our new team mates and hunt these bastards down."

Jase nodded and moved. "Something's troubling you. What's with the attacks on the Alliance ships.....Mom?"

Irimsaya glanced at him.

"Yeah... one of them was her ship. And Kaidan. I just got the rosters from Anderson, he wanted me to know. They're both alive but it was close. Theirs were the only two ships to escape the attack."

Jase closed his eyes and shook his head, having to stomach these news first. "God... I'm just glad they are ok."

Irimsaya got up from her desk and rubbed her eyes.

"I will destroy every single last collector... and I dare someone to try and stop me."

"I'm with you, until the very end. We will stop them. I promise. You'll have your kids and house with Kaidan. Somewhere." 

Irimsaya turned and allowed herself a small smile.

"You have to be the best brother in the galaxy, you know that?"

Jase just shrugged. "Thanks. But it's something to live for."

Irimsaya hugged him tightly.

"We're **all** going to live through this. You have my word on that."

"Thanks, again. I better go and get everything sorted for our new team members."

Irimsaya nodded and went back to her terminal, surprised when she saw a message from Kaidan waiting for her. She smiled to herself and opened it to find that he just wanted to reassure her that he was alive. And so was her mother. He'd known she would find out about the attack and wanted to reassure her. Saya closed her eyes with a happy sigh as she read the last five words of the letter: 'I love you. Be safe.'

Saya quickly deleted it so that Kelly wouldn't be able to use it against her. It made her feel ten times better just reading those words from him. With that in mind, she headed back to the CIC to get them back on track.

  


Several hours later Jase was back with their assassin in tow. He was impressed by the skills the Drell had and after he had shown him to his 'quarter' he went to check up on his pilot. There hadn't been a lot of time for them lately and now that he had a little bit of free time he wanted to spend it with him. 

"Hey."

Joker gave him a look.

"About time you got your ass up here. Cute ass too by the way. This damned AI is trying to learn humour. Do you believe it? Humour. HA. As if an AI can get that. Okay been talking to her too long. Missed you Jase." He grinned at the other man.

Jase chuckled and leaned down to give him a quick kiss before he went to sit down. "EDI's got the best teacher then. It's been crazy lately."

Joker kissed him back then watched him sit down.

"Hey at least I've got a comfortable chair on this ship. Looks like the Commander's on her way to get the Justicar. So how's the assassin? What's he like?"

"Good. Krios? Very skilled. He is... interesting. First time I met a drell."

Joker nodded.

"Well as long as he doesn't sneak up on me or anything then we're good. I mean that would suck right?"

Jase looked at him, feeling amused by this. "Are you scared of him?" 

Joker shrugged a bit.

"He's an **assassin**. Why shouldn't I be?"

"Don't think you're on his list." Jase grinned at him. "I'll protect you."

Joker ran his fingers over the console.

"Ah good I still have my knight in shining armour." He grinned at Jase. "Though honestly you look better with no armour. Your muscles show better."

Jase snorted and looked down at himself. "Thanks. I think. Hard to believe I used to be a skimpy kid."

Joker raised an eyebrow.

"Well you've filled out nicely. In every area."

Jase grinned and nearly growled softly at this. "Are you flirting with me?"

Joker snorted a bit.

"Clearly if you have to ask then I'm doing something wrong."

Jase shook his head. "No, you don't. I enjoy it. Makes me want to drag you off to our bed."

"Dragging the pilot away from his seat would be an unwise course of action Mr. Shepard," Edi responded.

Joker groaned and covered his face.

"Edi, you have a lot to learn."

"So it would seem Jeff."

Jase just looked over at her globe and glared a little. "And what would you like to learn, Edi?" Knowing this question would open up other questions, but he was curious. 

"Perhaps you could elaborate on how Jeff was flirting? What is flirting?" Edi sounded genuinely curious.

Joker groaned.

Jase joined him and scratched his head. What was flirting anyway? "When you love someone, or really like someone and you want it to be more, you drop hints, flattery.. in the hope the other person picks up on it and returns it."

"I see. This is a very complex matter then is it not? This... love?"

Joker started shaking his head a bit, wondering why they just opened this can of worms.

"Very complex. Edi, why don't you search the extranet or ask Jeff about it." Jase grinned at him and was trying hard not to laugh.

Joker turned a glare on Jase.

"Thanks a **lot** Jase. Realllly appreciate the whole being volunteered thing. I really prefer volunteering for things myself you know."

Jase chuckled at this. "All right Edi, you can ask me questions, but I'm done for today."

Joker snorted a bit at that.

"Commander's en route back to the Normandy. Looks like they got the Justicar."

Jase nodded and got up. "Thanks Jeff. Dinner tonight at our cabin?" He really needed some good time alone with him, being able to talk a little and get some close body contact.

Joker looked thoughtful.

"Well now that depends. Are we having a main course or just skipping directly to dessert?"

Jase leaned down towards him and whispered, "Anything you want."

Joker closed his eyes with a groan.

"Then do we have to wait for dinner? Can't we have a mid-afternoon lunch or something?"

"Mmmh, we're still docked. I'll see what I can do," Jase gave him another kiss as the airlock opened and he heard Saya and the rest coming back. "I promise."

Joker kissed him back then sighed as he left.

Irimsaya smiled at Jase.

"Jase, I'd like you to meet our newest team member. This is the justicar Samara."

Samara bowed her head slightly in greeting.

The very first impression was one of being intrigued. And, he didn't know why, but he felt.. honored. She was special and with her age she had a lot of wisdom.

"It's an honor to meet you, Samara."

Samara nodded to him.

"The honour is mine. Now if you will excuse me I would like to see where I will be staying."

"Jacob will show you Samara. If you need anything please don't hesitate to ask." Irimsaya answered then watched as Jacob led Samara away.

Jase watched her go and he looked at Saya. "Now that's what I call a real asari."

Irimsaya smiled a bit.

"Oh you have no idea. You should have seen her down there."

"Can't wait to see her in action. Thane Krios is … an interesting character too. Very skilled. Garrus asked me to help him with a problem. Ties back to his Archangel time. Got a lead on Sidonis who is on the Citadel. Jack wants to blow up the base she grew up on. And..." Jase sighed, the next info still puzzled him. "and Tali is facing a trial. She could be exiled."

Irimsaya rubbed her face.

"Do you remember when things used to be easy? When you could ask for help with no strings attached?"

"Yeah, I gave up on that thought after we recruited Mordin. Speaking of, he and Grunt need a stop at Tuchanka. I'm just used to playing a shrink here and now. Hey," he snapped with his fingers, "I should start charging credits."

Irimsaya allowed herself a small laugh.

"Set a course to Tuchanka then. I'm going to go get cleaned up and rested up."

He nodded at Saya. "Understood. Edi can take the helm for some time later today. I have a date with Jeff."

Irimsaya paused, her back to him and nodded.

"Good... enjoy yourselves..."

She silently went to her empty quarters.

Jase sighed softly as he watched her leave. 

Later, he had Joker lying in his arm and he felt pretty content, but was thinking. "Jeff. I know you aren't good with the female stuff either, but... I'm worried about my sister."

Joker cuddled against him.

"Yeah. I'm worried too. She has no release. Nobody to latch onto when things get tough. She's probably feeling like a bit of an island - isolated and alone. I know she's been crying too - I've seen her eyes even though she tries to hide it from the crew. I may not be a good woman reader, but as far as our Commander goes... I probably know her best - well other than her husband who she can't even be with."

Jase looked at him in surprise, he hadn't even figured half of it. "You know a lot. So, what do we do."

Joker snorted a little.

"I'm her pilot. I pick up on these things. Plus I listen real good to her voice. I don't know how to help her other than giving her back to Alenko. But if she goes back to the Citadel now the people in the streets would probably gang up on her and beat the crap out of her thinking she's a traitor or worse. I mean the Council all but said she was bordering on treason."

"How the hell has that traitor crap started anyway? Figure if there's business on the Citadel, I'll take care of it."

Joker shrugged a little.

"I'm guessing the Illusive Man wants her feeling this way. Why, I dunno, but it's crap. She won't be able to finish the mission like this Jase. And if she doesn't think she can.. then we're all dead."

"Yeah right, bringing her back to kill her off again." He stared angrily at the window above him. "Not with me being here. Saya isn't one to give up, nor am I."

Joker leaned up on his elbow and looked Jase in the face.

"But don't you see it Jase? She's **already** giving up. Yeah great act she's got going on but I can tell. There's something different in her voice. An... echo if you will. Of times that were wonderful and that are now crap. At least you get to be with me.. but her... she has no one. Well except for the fact that I caught Jacob flirting with her. She was quick to put him down though."

"Jacob?" Jase leaned up as well. "So... The only thing that helped me through my own mess had been you. It's.. sad to see it now happening to her."

Joker looked thoughtful.

"It's a long shot but what about seeing if we can get them together for a bit on.. hmm... Omega or somewhere else neutral?"

"We're flexible on where to go next. We should find out where Kaidan is and know his schedule." Jase snorted at a thought. "I could ask Kasumi. She can break into any system."

Joker chuckled a little.

"And another thought... we could not tell the Commander. We just tell her something's come up on Omega and she just goes and BAM there he is."

Irimsaya sighed and commed Jase. _"Jase I'm sorry to disturb you. Wanted to let you know we just changed course to Omega. Something's going on with Samara's one daughter."_

Joker looked at Jase with a big grin.

"Got it." 

Jase just looked at Joker after that, wondering if they had enough time and also if, IF, Kaidan could and would be there. "Get decent. Asking Kasumi up."

"Get decent he says," muttering to himself, Joker managed to get dressed just as the thief walked in.

Jase was snickering softly at Joker and thought he could have stayed naked in bed, Kasumi surely would have enjoyed that sight. He motioned for Kasumi to sit down and got her a drink, knowing what she preferred and started to tell her about their plan and what they needed.

"You can use my console Kasumi."

Kasumi was smiling as she sent the encrypted message to Kaidan. It didn't take long before she received a response.

"Well... it appears he was in the area on business. He'll be there at Afterlife waiting for her."

"Good. Thank you Kasumi. We might need your help again."

Jase kept mostly silent as Kasumi and Joker hit it off, she with teasing him and Joker fending it off. Jase studied the glass in his hands from time to time, glancing at Joker and also at Kasumi and cracked a smile here and there. His thoughts were mostly with Saya and Kaidan, thinking once again about his own past and that they had nearly lost their mother. And Kaidan. 

The thought opened up another can of worms and he wondered what he would do if he was to lose Joker, or Saya or Kaidan. Or.. No. He shook his head, this was not something he wanted to think about let alone considering it. The wound from losing his reality was still there, albeit forced down and hastily patched up. Right now the patch was holding and he felt no desire to draw the blood again. A small voice in his head told him one day it would break open. Jase only hoped the day was far away and if he was lucky, it would heal completely, without him breaking down or something. 

The fishtank was interesting and soothing, together with Joker's voice and the effect the drink had on him, Jase closed his eyes and just listened to Kasumi and Joker's chatter.

  


###  Omega

Jase didn't know what Saya was thinking. Going after Morinth herself. He could have done it too, but no, the woman had to go and do it herself. After all he didn't care for any kind of women anyway. Knowing of Kaidan being there had forced him trying to convince her to let him do this mission. Now he was pacing around outside of the darn V.I.P. section and hoped she didn't get hurt and would mess up her surprise meeting. Jase sneered a little in disgust at one of the Vorcha. You just didn't fuck with an Ardat-Yakshi, literary. 

Irimsaya didn't even see Kaidan as she made a nuisance of herself, trying to capture the attention of Samara's daughter. But he definitely saw her and decided to keep an eye on things, wary of the way some of the customers were eying his wife.

Soon Saya found herself in Morinth's apartment. Kaidan was nearby, frowning, he didn't understand any of this but had a feeling Saya was in danger.

"So.. my dear.." Morinth's eyes changed. "You will be with me."

"I...will...be with you..." Saya said, already in a daze as Morinth came closer to her.

"You will kill for me."

"I...will....kill... for you..."

"You will die for me."

"I...I... will die for you."

Irimsaya felt Morinth take her face in her hands but she couldn't break free of the mental cage she had been put in as Morinth's lips came closer and closer.

Kaidan was surprised when another asari quickly brushed past him and stormed into the apartment Saya went into. He quickly followed her inside and was disgusted at the sight greeting him. And now things suddenly happened very quickly and he was watching a biotic feast when the furniture started flying around. Having his sidearm with him he drew it and watched them from behind, following the conversation from the mother and her daughter. When she heard that the mother was here to kill her daughter he had to step in.

"Hey, get away from her!"

Irimsaya squinted her eyes, trying to focus.

"Kaidan? Is that you?" She felt him lift her to her feet gently, one arm around her to hold her steady as he kept his pistol trained on the two asari. "N...no it's ok..." She put her hand gently on his and lowered his gun.

Samara breathed heavily in regret as she was forced to kill her daughter. She turned her eyes to Shepard and saw the strange man holding her protectively.

"Ah, this must be your mate. Do not worry, I will keep him a secret from the others if that is your wish Commander. I will return to the Normandy."

Irimsaya watched as Samara headed out silently and she leaned heavily against Kaidan.

"I don't care why you're here." She leaned up and kissed him tenderly, her eyes still a bit blurry. "But I owe someone a great big thank you for it I'm sure."

Kaidan still was confused about all of this and carefully got her out of that apartment with the dead asari. He really wanted to know what he just had witnessed. A murder at least.

"Saya, should I bring you back to the Normandy? To Dr. Chakwas?"

Irimsaya shook her head, wincing as she did.

"I think I'll be okay." Her voice barely above a whisper. "But I bet I know now what those headaches of yours feel like." She leaned in closer to him, getting as close as she could as he gently guided her somewhere. "Where we goin?"

"A certain someone told me to rent a room and this is where we are going."

Irimsaya closed her eyes and let him take her there. She sighed softly when she heard the door close behind them then found herself sitting down and his fingers gently on her temple, massaging carefully.

"A certain someone hmm? Definitely need to thank him when I get back to the Normandy."

"Mmmh. Yes. Come, lay down, I think you will feel better with me lying next to you."

Irimsaya stopped him, kissing him soundly, then let him lead her to the bed and lay her down.

"What did you have in mind my dear husband?" There was a smile in her voice and on her lips.

"I don't know yet. I think you know what you want."

Irimsaya turned in his arms so she was facing him as they lay there, her vision finally clear but her head pounding like hell.

"Okay I know that tone Kaidan. What's on your mind?"

"Oh I'm not sure, but I think I know what's on your mind. I might like that." He smiled at her.

Irimsaya tried to relax in his arms but sighed softly.

"My head will be the death of me yet. Wonder if the technique we used on you on the old Normandy would work for me.."

"Let me try..." Kaidan moved around and carefully started with it. "I'm.. curious. What was going on here when I found you?"

Irimsaya groaned in delight at just having his hands on her body again.

"My newest crewmember - Samara - is a justicar. She was having an issue with her daughter and asked for my help. Of course I didn't find out until later that I was going to be the bait for a murderer."

Kaidan frowned even more while gently working on her. "I saw her killing her in cold blood... how can you.. justify such behaviour?"

Irimsaya opened her eyes and met his.

"I can justify it if it saves lives. Kaidan... she almost killed me. I was trapped in my own mind, unable to fight her. If Samara hadn't shown up - what would you have done? Let it happen? If Samara had let her daughter live... countless innocent lives would have been in jeopardy."

Kaidan kept working on her carefully. "No, I wouldn't have let it happen, Saya. She was a killer then?"

Irimsaya nodded, sighing when her head didn't throb as she did.

"Ooooh that's much better and uhm... I can see why it made you want sex afterwards..."

She sat up quickly and all but tackled him backwards onto the bed.

Kaidan just had time to give a quick snort. "Because it's.. sensual? And relaxing?"

Irimsaya smiled into his next kiss as she realized he needed this release as much as she did and she clutched him tightly.

"Thank you for coming all the way out here. If you hadn't... I'm not sure Samara would have gotten to me in time... and we deserve a respite for a day."

"Mmh.. maybe, maybe not. I'm sure you'd have survived either way, beating all the odds again. What is a justicar anyway?" Kaidan asked, but had no intention right now to get an actual answer.

Irimsaya answered him by kissing him deeply, praying they would have time to talk in the morning.

  


When Kaidan woke up he moved up a little higher and was watching his wife sleeping. He gently caressed her hair and shoulder while closing his eyes and was day dreaming a little. The sound of the ventilator above them just added to the drowsy feeling.

Irimsaya opened her eyes slowly.

"You okay sweetie?"

She gently began tracing his stomach and abs, marvelling at his muscles.

"Hey... yes. Yes I am very content actually. I have been thinking, about you and about us. Are you feeling better today?"

Saya sat up slowly and leaned against him.

"Much better... thank you. And what have you been thinking...?" Worry colouring her tone a bit.

"I have been thinking about you actually, Jase is worried and ... I think I agree with him."

Irimsaya pulled away gently so she could look at him better.

"Worried? Why?"

"Well Saya, he wouldn't say why, or anything else, but I can see something is worrying you. And I'm fine by the way, the Collectors gave us a good enough scare and now I'm happy, knowing you are doing something against them. It makes me wish I could join your fight."

Irimsaya stroked his face gently, the worry back in her eyes.

"You have no idea how glad I am that you're all right. Thank you so much for saving my mother as well. As for my own worries..." She sighed heavily. "This is a suicide mission. I know Cerberus doesn't expect any of us to come back from that base. And I'm almost certain there's someone on my crew ready to shoot me in the back if I survive the collector base."

"Why would they do that? They are your team, don't they follow you?"

"I think most of them do. There's a couple that don't have my complete trust yet. One of which is Jacob. He keeps flirting with me too." She said, teasing him a bit.

"Should I .. really start to worry now?" Kaidan grinned a little. 

Irimsaya chuckled a little but the worry is still there.

"He's got nothing on you. **Nothing at all** " She kissed him gently. "When do you have to leave?"

"In a few hours, at least. Are Garrus and Jase watching your back?"

Irimsaya nodded a little.

"Yeah... yeah they are. So is Joker. But it's not the same. Not at all." 

She was quiet. 

"When I'm on that ship Kaidan.. I feel so isolated. So alone. I don't want Jase to know but there are things even he can't help me with. And only a few hours huh? Not that much time then..."

Kaidan nodded at her. "How about we just lay here for the rest of the time and cuddle, or something."

Irimsaya sat next to him again and cuddles against him.

"What would happen if I just kidnapped you to the Normandy and just flew off with you into the sunset..."

"Mmh, we would happily live after.. for.. like forever?" he chuckled a little. "But, then the Collectors would win and many more people would die."

Irimsaya sighed softly and kissed his chest gently.

"I guess. I just... I don't want to leave you again. I don't want you to leave me. I want to be with you forever."

"But we are together, forever." But Kaidan knew it was part of their job and it always came first. And it meant having to deal with such situations.

Saya kissed him gently.

"I know. I love you. Really really really love you. And if I don't come back from this..." She trailed off as he kissed her deeply to stop her train of thought.

Kaidan didn't want to hear this, he had lost her once. Losing her again, he knew he couldn't live through this once again. If she indeed would not come back, Kaidan knew what he was going to do about it. A second chance like this was never an option for other people. A second chance like this was a gift. And he was going to make use of every single second they were able to spend together.

  


Jase walked towards Joker, just coming back upstairs from visiting Grunt. He carefully rubbed his now sore shoulder with a grimace and stood behind his chair.

"I could use.. ugh.. some cybernetics myself."

Joker chuckled quietly.

"I told ya not to play with the Krogan... I tooold ya!"

"Yeah yeah.. knock it off.. It's fun though. When you aren't counting the bruises," he groaned softly as he sat down in his chair, body protesting. "When's Saya coming back?"

Joker shrugged a little bit.

"Who knows... last I heard she was still recovering from being almost murdered."

"What the hell...? Samara didn't say anything."

Joker shook his head.

"She didn't have to. Edi was monitoring the Commander's vital signs.. and we nearly lost her."

"And you just tell me now?" Jase asked angrily.

Joker looked at him in surprise.

"Uhm... sorry? She's with Kaidan... he saved her all's good."

He didn't really buy it though and felt torn inside about this. "Uh-huh, he saved her. All right."

Joker swiveled his whole chair around so he could face Jase.

"Look, I know you're pissed. I get that. But really.. you wouldn't have been able to get to her in time and I doubt Cerberus has the ability to undo whatever it was Samara's daughter was doing to the Commander. Just be glad both Kaidan and Samara were nearby to help her. I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier but I figured you would just run out to find her and ruin what we set up for her."

"I just don't want to lose her again," Jase replied while rubbing his forehead.

Joker smiled ruefully.

"I think we all feel the same way Jase. And all of us will do everything we can to make sure she's safe."

"Yeah, I know you and everyone else will do that," Jase leaned forward with a grunt. "That Krogan can pack a punch, I tell you. Squishy, he called me."

Joker grinned at him.

"Well at least he calls it like he sees it," he started laughing.

Jase glared at him and then started laughing too. "All right.. this hurts.."

Joker laughed with him and shook his head before turning back to the controls.

  


Irimsaya sadly watched as Kaidan put his uniform back on. She was enjoying herself so much that it hurt to know their time together was up. That she might never see him again. She got up and went over to him as he finished closing up his shirt and she kissed him gently.

"Please be careful out there," Saya whispered to him. "Knowing you're safe might just keep me alive."

"I always am, Saya. And I want you to promise me the same." 

Irimsaya hugged him tightly, resting the side of her face against his chest.

"Maybe when all of this is over we can finally start a family together." She smiled as she dreamed about it. "I'd like to have your children someday you know."

"Yes," he smiled, "and where would we live, in Vancouver? With a nice view and a dog... how many children would we want, two or three?" He paused, thinking about this some more while gently holding her. "Yes, I would like that. A laughing bunch of children running around, playing hide and seek with them. Yes."

Irimsaya smiled into his chest then sighed softly.

"You do know what's going to happen if I do live through this right? I'll be arrested, booted out of the marines... even Anderson won't be able to stop it."

"And if this happens, I will ask some people for help and break you out of it. We capture a car, or a ship or something and well. Find some place else."

Irimsaya pulled back and looked at him.

"And ruin **your** career too? I can't do that to you Kaidan. I'm working with Cerberus to end the Collector threat and then I'll be going my way while they go theirs. But I know I'm considered by many to be a traitor and I know that usually means.. well at the very **least** a lifetime in prison."

"Maybe, just maybe they will reconsider because you have ended the threat. We have lost many colonists and a few ships to them. The Normandy and you were just the beginning, am I right? You are doing something good."

Irimsaya nodded a bit.

"You're right but will they believe me? They never have before. And I know they didn't believe your Horizon report."

"Actually, they did. They have seen them themselves now. They are scared, Saya."

Irimsaya sighed and nodded.

"All right, I'll believe that." She kissed him soundly. "I wish so much that you could come with me. I could really use your biotics on this. And your love."

Kaidan smiled a little into the kiss. "I know, but I'm fairly certain we will fight together again. One day, I'm sure. In the meantime I'll try to work on your good name, let people know what you are doing and for which reasons."

She hugged him again tightly, inhaling his scent.

"I hate saying goodbye to you." Saya whispered. "It gets harder every time. The hardest was when I ordered you to abandon the Normandy... to abandon me. It feels like I'm doing that again."

Kaidan tightened the hug at this. Just thinking back to this caused his throat to close down. "But," he coughed a little, "you aren't. It's a proper goodbye and we are on Omega."

Irimsaya looked into his eyes and saw the tears there that were unshed.

"Oh Kaidan I'm sorry... I didn't mean to dredge up old memories... god I'm so stupid... I'm sorry.."

Kaidan squeezed her a little. "I love you," he said while looking into her eyes, it was time to go now.

Irimsaya kissed him back, tears in her own eyes.

"I love you too. Goodbye," she whispered the last word as he left the small room that had been rented for them. She silently went back to the Normandy, ignoring the looks some of the aliens gave her in her tight black dress.

  


Jase leaned forward and eyed the monitor when it suddenly flared into live, showing Saya slowly approaching them. He left his seat and went to meet her at the door.

Irimsaya looked up as the airlock opened and she saw Jase waiting for her.

"Jase..."

She leaped into his arms and hugged him as tight as she could and whispered in his ear.

"Thank you."

Jase grunted and caught her, trying not to laugh too much. "You're welcome." He looked at her and nodded, feeling satisfied. "You look really good."

Irimsaya blushed.

"I feel a lot better, I can't thank you enough I really can't. I mean considering I apparently was nearly killed last night.. and then to spend the night with my husband.. to talk about the possibility of a family..."

He grinned at her and nodded. "Kids? I like that. Could be your baby sitter."

Irimsaya kissed his cheek.

"I was thinking godfather actually... if Kaidan doesn't mind..."

"I would like that, too." Jase nodded. It would be nice to see their kids and watching them growing up.

Irimsaya patted Jase's shoulder gently.

"What's the status of the ship and crew?"

"Waiting for your orders. We are ready to leave. I suggest Tuchanka. Or Grunt will go insane."

"Uhm.. insane?" Irimsaya stared at him. "What exactly has been going on here?"

Jase grinned a little and went on to tell her about him having a sparring match with Grunt down in his "home" to help him a little before they would get to Tuchanka. And their Krogan really needed to get there now as soon as possible.

Irimsaya shrugged and watched Jase.

"So get us there my dear second in command."

"I will. Anything else?" He asked, having the feeling she wanted to say something else.

Irimsaya paused, watching him silently for a moment.

"Just one other thing. I'm really glad you're here."

"Mmh. Thanks. Glad to be here." He smiled a little before he disappeared. 

The ship was on route now and Jase had time to pay a visit to med bay to be free of any pains once they hit Tuchanka. The rest of the time, aside of getting a nap and cooking for the crew he spent in his cabin to answer some messages and then he settled down to read the book he had borrowed from Kasumi. 

"My god! This is juicy," he chuckled to himself.

  


Irimsaya paced her cabin for awhile then slowly lied down, imagining she was back on Omega.

Later, after having had enough of the juicy romance novel Jase sat up and thought about their crew and what they still needed to do. There was Jack to deal with, Tali's trial and, the newest, Thane's son needed help.

"Jeff, how long until we reach Tuchanka."

Joker checked their status then commed back to Jase.

"About an hour maybe a bit less."

"All right, thanks." Jase got up and got his armor ready.

An hour later he was waiting for Saya, wanting to know who was going with who. Splitting up would mean being faster once again.

Irimsaya soon joined Jase, fastening the last piece of her armour as she walked over.

"So what are your thoughts on this one bro."

Jase was thinking hard about this already. "Mordin isn't a heavy hitter and you'll need one, like yourself. I should go with Grunt. I want to take Garrus with me."

Irimsaya nodded thoughtfully.

"All right, I'll go with Mordin and take Samara as well. You just be damned careful."

"We'll be fine. He probably gets to eat some medicine. Or needs a female Krogan." Jase just shrugged, he couldn't think of anything else. In his books the behaviour screamed of a certain unspent energy.

Irimsaya stared at Jase for a minute.

"Eesh okay too much information. Get him and get going. I want to get this mission over and done with as soon as we can."

Jase nodded at her and the reaction coming from her was exactly why he wanted to do this. Guys just understood guys better. In certain terms. "Got it. Be careful too."

Irimsaya smirked a bit.

"You get an angry Krogan... I get a hyper doctor. Matches made in heaven."

Jase chuckled softly. "So, let's go."

  


After having bought some meat Jase wondered what he should do with it. His gaze fell onto the Varren sitting next to the shop owner and he suddenly knew what it was for. He grabbed it and rolled his eyes as he read the label, it _was_ Varren meat after all. 

'Stupid,' he thought, leaned down and fed it to the beast. Apparently it liked it and he had to laugh that once, when he started to walk away, it followed him. He made a mental node to buy some Krogan alcohol after they were done with this, just for the fun of it as a present for Grunt. Later they surely had cause to celebrate something

Talking to the shaman was somewhat mind numbing, but Jase figured he should listen closely. When the ritual had been mentioned it dawned on him that it wouldn't involve Krogan sex at all and he raised an eyebrow at Grunt. He couldn't back out yet anyway and had to go with it. After all, it sounded like a good challenge and he enjoyed a good fight. Besides, he liked Grunt.

"All right, I'll do it. You in for this Garrus?"

"Of course, Shepard. I'm with you."

Garrus didn't sound really convinced, Jase figured the Turian knew he was in for a wild ride. Jase nodded at the Shaman and everything else would be a piece of cake now..... or not.

  


Irimsaya groaned as they finally got back to the Normandy. They'd decided to hang onto the cure in the hopes that maybe it would be feasible someday. Mordin was going to check the research. They'd let the one Krogan run back to the clan it was from. It was a tough mission but it was done.

Laughing loudly, Jase pushed the bottle he just had bought into Grunt's arms. "Here, for the killer of the tresher maw!" While he had to admit, facing one of those beasts again wasn't really on his agenda, killing one and giving it some payback felt very good. For Akuze and his dead men. And Grunt had joined the Urdnot clan. Jase was still grinning when he trudged off to get a shower and changed. It had been one hell of a ride.

Once Irimsaya felt clean again she sat at her desk, knowing Jase would be along soon to talk. Her brother was nothing if not consistent and she loved it.

Jase was still grinning a little when he reached Saya's door and knocked on it.

"Hey."

Irimsaya looked at his grinning face and shook her head.

"Once again you get all the fun. Tell me."

Jase chuckled and leaned onto her desk. "Didn't involve Krogan sex after all. He needed to undergo the rite of passage. Which means, yes, a lot of fighting. We killed a tresher maw."

Irimsaya sighed.

"You definitely get all the fun. It's not fair." She grinned at him. "So now that we're done here... what's next?"

"Aw come on, it was just a tresher maw!" Jase laughed, teasing her a little. Then he rubbed his eyes. "Leaves Jack, I could go with her, doesn't sound very exciting unless you want to bomb it. There's Garrus and Thane's business on the Citadel and," he sighed, "Tali."

Irimsaya snorted at the list and rubbed her eyes.

"Well let's look after Tali first then Jack and the Citadel. And then we go after the collectors and hit them where it hurts."

"Sounds good. Jeff? We need to get to the Migrant Fleet."

"Sorry Jase, change of plans. The Illusive Man wants to speak with the Commander. Message just came in."

Jase sighed and looked at Saya. "Whenever he asks to speak to you, I'm getting a bad feeling."

Irimsaya sighed.

"Join the club. Be back soon." She went to the comm room.

Jase followed her down and waited outside, pacing back and forth.

Irimsaya came out of the room slowly, looking slightly shaken and she looked at Jase.

"Well... we have a derelict to check out. Apparently the Turians have taken out a collector ship and it's adrift."

Jase just stared at her at first. "The Turians have taken out a collector ship? How the hell did they manage that?"

Irimsaya eyed him.

"I didn't say I believed him. I have this odd feeling in my stomach. I almost feel like this is some kind of bait for a trap."

Jase nodded and knew there we ears everywhere. "Something else, Mordin can sing."

Irimsaya smiled a very little bit and handed Jase the coordinates.

"Joker's going to need those."

"Got it. Talk later, dinner in my cabin?" Jase asked, not really knowing what she was thinking now.

Irimsaya nodded a little.

"I... have a call to make first. I'll meet you there later."

Jase nodded and frowned after her. The sudden mood change was kind of scary now. Shaking himself out of his musing he went to set the course and joined Joker on the bridge.

Joker looked at him as he came up.

"Just so you know, our yeoman just came up here to inform me that our Commander is attempting to contact an Alliance officer. I just scrambled the frequency for her so she can't be spied on."

Jase was gritting his teeth at the news. He punched the chair slightly. "Thanks, good thinking." But Chambers knew anyway and it was sure as hell going into her report.

Joker chuckled.

"Relax Jase. Edi likes me. She's already giving Ms. Chambers some problems in the 'technical difficulty' area."

"Is she? Edi, thank you. You're becoming a good friend." Something he never had thought possible.

"I respect Jeff and what he has been teaching me. I will not harm that trust." Edi responded. "I am ensuring that Commander Shepard has complete privacy for her communication."

"Thanks Edi, that means a lot to us. Anyway, I've got some cooking to do." 

Irimsaya was reading a report while she waited for Kaidan to come on. She just wanted to say goodbye one last time.

Just then her terminal blinked green and Kaidan was waiting for her to answer it.

Irimsaya hit the button and turned tired eyes to his likeness.

"Hey.. I'm sorry to bug you Kaidan. It's just... we just got an assignment and I feel like I should... like I should say goodbye... just in case."

Kaidan nodded at her eventually, this really sounded dangerous. "Please be careful, Saya. I know you are good at what you do, but.. be careful."

Irimsaya watched his face and she could see the worry in his eyes.

"I will be. But I have this weird feeling about this ship we're going after." She grits her teeth for a moment then decides to tell him. "Apparently the Turians have taken out a collector ship and it's adrift."

Kaidan was surprised that Saya would actually give away intel over a comm channel to him. "Saya, I truly hope this doesn't endanger your mission even more.. telling me about it..." Now he was really worried. What was she doing? This wasn't like her at all.

Irimsaya shook her head.

"My ship's AI is scrambling this channel. Only you and I can hear anything said. I..I feel like I'm walking into a trap Kaidan. And I'm actually scared."

"That's.. good.. I think. Saya, please. You know letting your personal feelings interfere with a mission only makes it more dangerous. Please, be cautious and careful, but not scared. Please."

Irimsaya started pacing, aware he was watching every move she made. She nearly felt like a caged animal. One that was being backed into a corner.

"I don't know if I can do that Kaidan. I've never felt like this. Not even when the Normandy went down. I feel like I don't know what to do."

"Are you now doubting yourself, too?" She was scaring him more and more, this wasn't the woman he remembered at the moment. The strong person which always showed determination. "Saya, you are a N7, a Commander. A spectre. That has to count for something. Where does this self doubt come from now suddenly? What has happened?"

Irimsaya stopped pacing and stared at him.

"I..I'm not sure Kaidan. I'm sorry. Maybe I shouldn't have called." She started pacing again. "I don't like feeling like I'm not in control and right now that's exactly how I feel. I feel like I'm on a leash and being tugged along."

"I'm glad you called and I'm glad you're telling me about this. On a leash you say. I think you are. But while you are on a leash you can still direct the route it takes. You are strong Saya, you need to use this strength and direct this yourself."

Irimsaya rubbed her eyes tiredly.

"I guess my other problem is I haven't been sleeping. I haven't slept since Omega."

"What, but why.. not even you can go this long without any sleep."

Irimsaya shook her head a bit and Kaidan could see how exhausted she was getting.

"I don't know.. maybe it's because my bed is so... big.. when it's just me. I really don't know. Honestly I could fall asleep right now just being here with you like this." She smiled ruefully. "But I don't know how long our AI can keep this signal scrambled. Anyway I just wanted to say how much I love you and... goodbye... just in case I don't get to say it again."

"Saya, I love you too. Please go and.. get some rest. I'm always with you, thinking of you.. even when I'm not there. Do it for me. For us. Think of our house, if you will, or future children. Just.. get some sleep, please."

Irimsaya shook her head a bit and sighed, knowing she wasn't going to win this one.

"You're right, of course."

Joker frowned as a light blinked on his panel. He raised his eyebrows when he realized what it was.

"Jase - Kaidan wants you in the comms room. Looks like he wants to talk to you too."

"Kaidan? Okay," he frowned and left, going right away to the room and activated the feed.

"Kaidan. What's up."

Kaidan said his goodbyes and I love you to Saya and was happy she was gone when Jase got there.

"Jase, thank you for coming. What's going on with my wife? She's.... different."

Jase scratched his head, paced a little and eventually crossed his arms while trying to think of an answer. What was going on with her...? "I noticed some mood swings lately. Going from laughing to downright.. depressed."

Kaidan crossed his arms, looking thoughtful.

"She just told me she hasn't slept since we were together at Omega. She claimed it's because her bed feels empty. But... I don't know I feel like there's something she's not telling me. Is there any way you can get Chakwas to examine her before you hit that ship she told me about?"

"Without her ripping my head off? Look. She misses you. That's the point. Kaidan," Jase sighed. "You have that effect on us. It's like... coming down from a drug."

Kaidan allowed himself a small smile then put his business face back on.

"Find a way to get her to sleep. Slip something in her drink I don't care. Just please... Jase if she doesn't sleep then she'll make mistakes. And she'll die. And I can't live through that again."

"I will and if I have to tie her down or something. Kaidan... you didn't make any babies, did you." If so, the timing could not have been any more worse.

Kaidan stopped and stared at Jase in shock.

"Oh my god.. Jase.. no... no it can't be... she would have told me.." He bit his lip. "Find out. It... it might be possible."

"Yeah, I'll work on that. Should have bought you a pack of condoms after all....," he grinned a little. "Listen. I'll get back at you as soon as I know more."

Kaidan nodded once.

"Thanks, I appreciate it," he cut the transmission.

Jase sighed deeply and shook his head. But first he'd go and talk to Saya before dragging the doctor into this. Five minutes later he stood in front of her door and knocked.

Irimsaya was sitting on her bed with her head in her hands.

"Yeah it's open."

Jase went inside and walked right up to her, sitting down next to her. He carefully laid his arm around her shoulder and dragged her closer.

"I have a question, but first I want to know what's going. From you."

Irimsaya leaned into him, closing her eyes.

"I don't know. I wish I knew. I can't sleep. I thought maybe hearing Kaidan's voice would help but it hasn't."

"Yeah. Okay," Jase rubbed her back gently. "I noticed some mood swings lately. One moment you are laughing, the next you are downright depressed. Now this isn't unusual in my books when being apart from Kaidan. But it got me thinking."

Irimsaya closed her eyes and snuggled against him.

"Mmm bout what?"

Jase looked down at her and frowned a little. "Maybe I should spend my nights here," he paused, watching her. Maybe it would help, he wouldn't touch her anyway. "Are you pregnant?"

Irimsaya pulled away from him and stood up, walking to where the fish were lazily swimming around.

"I don't even know if that's possible with all the junk Cerberus put in my body." She turned to him, her eyes filled with tears. "But... it feels like it. I don't know for sure."

Jase rubbed his face with a sigh. "There's only one way to find out. Dr. Chakwas."

Irimsaya glared at him.

"If you think for one minute that I'm going to let anyone pump me full of sedatives..."

"What? I want her to test you if you're pregnant. I can't let you run into a mission when in there," he pointed at her belly, "is someone else."

Irimsaya looked down at her stomach and put a gentle hand over it, almost protectively.

"If I am... Kaidan can't know. He can't. It will kill him to know I'll be on that ship."

"If you are, you won't be on that ship. Now come, let's go. We need clarity."

Irimsaya glared at him as they headed for the medical bay.

"That's not your call Jase."

"Right," he stopped to look at her. "Kaidan's? Yours?"

Irimsaya looked at him.

"I'd have to be unconscious to not go." She bowed her head. "Which is why if it's true... he can't know."

"If you are, I'm not letting you. Easy that."

Irimsaya smirked a bit.

"And you seriously think you can stop me?" As they slowly entered the medbay.

"Yes. I can," he grinned at her a little and was waiting outside then.

Chakwas came out to see Jase awhile later looking perplexed.

"She's showing all the symptoms of the possibility of it. But... there's no fetus. I think she just wants one so badly that her body is making her think she is. Which in itself is dangerous as well. But at least it proves something to me - she **will** be able to when the time is right."

Jase nodded at her and rubbed his face. Things just liked to be complicated for them apparently. "So.. what do you suggest."

Chakwas smiled ruefully.

"She's staying in the medbay for awhile. Under the pretense of it being part of the test I gave her an injection. I just didn't tell her it was a sedative. She's, at the moment, in no shape to go on any missions."

"A sedative? She's not gonna like that. All right. How long?"

"I don't care if she will like it or not. I would rather her be angry with me than risking her life and that of her team on a mission where she is totally exhausted. She will be out for 12-24 hours," Chakwas responded.

Jase nodded and sighed. He was going to lead the inspection of the collector ship. Good. Or not. Whatever.

"So. Basically you are saying she isn't pregnant but something makes her think she is. Why is that?"

Chakwas raised an eyebrow at him.

"She wants Kaidan so badly that she wants his child so there's always a part of him with her. I've never seen a woman so madly in love like this. These cases are rare but they do happen. She... may need you when she wakes up."

"Guess it's a good thing I can't have kids," he muttered softly to himself. "Thank you, Doctor Chakwas. I'll be back once we have investigated the ship. If there's anything else she needs, please let me know." And now he needed a secure channel to Kaidan.

Kaidan was pacing back and forth in his quarters on the ship he was currently stationed on, waiting for someone to contact him about Saya. Worry was clouding everything in his mind right now.

Jase waited till Edi gave him the ok and he stepped into the area of the table.

"Kaidan. I have.. mixed news."

Kaidan closed his eyes.

"How badly hurt is she," he whispered, fearing the worst and thinking that they had been attacked.

"Hurt?" He frowned and continued, "She's not pregnant. She isn't hurt either." Now he wondered how to tell him what Chakwas told him. "Chakwas checked her over, she's asleep in med bay. She's.. fine so far. Apparently she misses you so much that her mind made her body believe she's pregnant." He wondered if he was making any sense.

Kaidan groaned quietly and rubbed his eyes.

"Damn Cerberus. You know if you guys weren't waving their flag around I could be there instead of her... body.. doing this to her. So you're saying it's all in her mind. Her body is mimicking the symptoms just because of me? What's going to happen now?"

Jase sighed and rubbed his face. "Right now, she's asleep and I'll run the mission. She's safe here on the ship. After, we shall see. I," he frowned, "look. I'll try to keep her busy in a positive way. And speed things up, if possible. We've made good progress."

Kaidan nodded.

"Just keep yourself safe too. You're a brother to her... and to me. Be careful."

He cut the comms and hung his head.

Jase just kind of blinked at the space where Kaidan had been just a second before. Eventually he left the room and checked the ship just to keep himself busy until he went to his cabin and laid down to get a nap before they'd reach the ship.

  


Several hours later, helmet tucked under his arm, Jase carefully limped into the medbay. Half of his armor on his left leg had been torn off. The rush back to the shuttle had lead them right into a small army of husks, which seemed to have taken a liking at him. Not even the shotgun had been good enough to keep them off him. Thankfully Grunt had charged in and peeled off the abominations before they could tear him apart. Yet they had come out of the mess and trap The Illusive Man had created for them.

"Doc. Any news?"

Irimsaya came out of the AI core where she had been consulting privately with Edi.

"What the hell happened to you??"

Chakwas was already getting Jase on a bed.

"Ah, friendly as ever. Husks happened. And a trap. A god damn fucking trap."

Irimsaya's eyes narrowed in anger but an anger not directed at her brother.

"Glad you're still with us. You want to confront The Illusive Man with me or will you let me handle it?" She was almost growling.

Jase hissed a little when the rest of his armor on the leg came free. "The Collectors were once Protheans. Edi figured that out. And.. that ship, it's the one that killed you."

Irimsaya stopped her rant and stared at him.

"Are you telling me the same ship has been dogging me for TWO years??? And Protheans?? Good god.. I swear if I EVER get my hands around The Illusive man's neck..."

"Yes. Saya.. that thing is huge. Huge! There were pods everywhere. Hundreds of thousands of pods ready to be filled. They are targeting earth. And mauled bodies, piled up in corners," Jase shook his head, he had been lucky not to get sick, but had come close to it. He laid back down, not really fond of watching Chakwas patching up his leg. And he figured it was good Saya couldn't go, after this he was sure he would have trouble getting some sleep in the coming night.

Irimsaya watched as Chakwas finished with Jase's leg then she turned her eyes to her brother's face.

"We end this. Now."

"Thanks, Dr. Chakwas," Jase said and got off the bed slowly. "We can't end this right now. We need more intel. Edi is analyzing the data we got."

Irimsaya started pacing the medbay.

"How long?"

"For starters the Illusive Man wants a debriefing. But, how are you feeling?"

Irimsaya just smiled evilly.

"Like I'm ready to kick some collector ass."

"Uh, yeah. I just had that," he frowned a little at her.

Irimsaya looked determined though.

"Well you didn't have me. This time... you will."

"Good, good," he replied, still watching her. These mood changes were kind of scary.

Irimsaya was watching him.

"Okay what's the problem now? You're looking at me like I have two heads."

"I feel... confused. It's like watching," he paused, thinking. "Two of you. At once. Basically yeah. You have two heads. In a matter of speaking. Something like that," he frowned, "Does this make any sense?"

Irimsaya nodded a bit.

"I do understand it. But I'm going to do what Kaidan said and buckle down and get this done. I am TIRED of being strung along!"

"After today's mission. Yes. Hell, you go in there, everything is quiet and," he shook his head, "I just want to forget about it."

Irimsaya sighed and rubbed her face but her anger was still strong.

"Let me know when Edi has everything ready."

Jase just wanted to open his mouth to say something when Edi spoke up.

"I am ready, Commander. The Illusive Man has received the reports and is awaiting you."

Jase just shrugged. "There you go."

Irimsaya rubbed her hands in anticipation.

"Good. I'll be in the comms room."

She left the medbay and headed right there.

Jase was watching her leave and muttered, "I actually feel bad for him now...." He looked at Chakwas. "I'm fit for duty, aren't I." Nothing else was going to be accepted anyway in his books. The scratch would heal just fine.

Chakwas chuckled.

"You're worse than she is. Go on then."

"Thanks Doc." Jase smiled at her and left the med bay. He wanted to know how the debriefing went and it was good he got up to see Saya, as it turned out they all had to meet and discuss their findings of the IFF. 

While Miranda and Jacob nearly insisted to go after it right away Jase just shook his head. The IFF wouldn't run away and they first needed to finish what they started. Tali's trial was important and wouldn't wait forever. 

"No. We can go after the IFF later. I know the Collectors are abducting people, but I want every single one on our team to be on their best. We don't have that when team members are faced by a trial or other pressing matters."

Irimsaya looked at him as he walked in and said that.

"I agree. We need everyone to be at their best for this mission. And right now we're not there yet. If we want to win this... if we want to get out of this alive and in one piece... then we finish everything we need to do first - we make sure all upgrades to the Normandy are complete. And **then** , when we're absolutely sure that we are beyond 100% ready - we take the fight to them."

Jase nodded and since almost everything seems to be said, he waited until the crew piled out and he and Saya were alone.

"You'll make a great mom, you know that."

Irimsaya turned to him in surprise, her eyebrows raised.

"Uhm... wow... thanks Jase. What makes you say that?"

"Because," he started to think, "you just kind of got all protective over me by being hurt."

Irimsaya smiled a very little bit at that.

"Jase.. that means more to me than you could ever know - thank you."

She went to him and hugged him tightly.

Jase grinned at her and returned it just as tightly. Granted, he didn't understand the motherly fact very much himself, but her protecting him was.. nice.

"I guess, it's really good we're in this together. Imagine us being alone." If everything would have played out the same for him, with Kaidan and all, he was sure he would have a hard time too. "Anyway. Tali's next?"

Irimsaya nodded, keeping her head against his chest.

"Yeah, let's get this done. I can't wait to be able to go back home."

"As do I. I miss my kids," he nodded, watching her. She seemed so small compared to him. "You're going to handle Tali's?"

Irimsaya rubbed her eyes and nodded.

"I don't think there's much of a choice. I have a feeling they would only accept me."

"That's all right. My armor is broken anyway. Gives me the chance to catch up on other things." And right now, he needed a shower and some rest as well. "If you feel alone, just come to me. I'm here for you. Always."

Irimsaya gave him another hug.

"Thanks bro."

"You're welcome." Somehow he had the feeling it wouldn't be much longer anyway. They had a lot of talented people on their ship and he actually started to see that they could do it. If they came out of it alive was another matter. But he felt hopeful.

When he was finally out of his armor and under the shower he wondered what Saya's skin felt like with all the cybernetics and stuff. He was also amazed at Chakwas' statement that Saya could actually have kids. For a long time he believed it wouldn't even be possible.

After leaving the shower he checked his leg and was satisfied. The wound was still dry. Instead of putting on his pants on he hit the bed, realizing just how exhausted he actually was. 

  


It took awhile to get through Tali's trial.. and then to try and rescue her father. Irimsaya was sad to find only his body as they tried to retake the Quarian ship from the geth. But at least they had the evidence now to clear Tali's name. And so they did, Irimsaya was surprised at how easy it actually was... and how quickly Tali wanted to take the Normandy as her name. Saya smiled as she came back on board with her friend.

Everything was nearly perfect now.

  


When Jase woke up and looked at his fishtank, he was shocked. At first he had to go and look twice becaues he might have been still too sleepy but, no. His eyes were working just fine.

"Damn it to hell...." 

All the fish were dead. What a way to wake up. Then he checked the clock and realized he had slept for more than 12 hours. To make matters kind of worse, Joker hadn't been in their bed either. He scratched his head and looked back at the dead fish in dismay. The poor creatures had died because he simply had forgotten to feed them after he came back from the mission. His eyes fell on his desk, over the half finished ship model of the Ascension, and travelled to his hamster eventually. 

Jase squinted at it, walked over and knocked on the glass. Luckily the little guy came running out and hurried back into his house. Before the rodent would die of starvation too he picked up the food canister and put some into the cage. Then he sighed deeply and rubbed his tired eyes again. He had gotten a lot of sleep and still felt drained. Hopefully Saya would do better. With his sister in mind he got ready for the day, a list forming in his head. Chakwas, messages, Saya, Joker, talk to the other crew members, pester someone into feeding his fish once he had gotten some new ones.

Irimsaya rubbed the back of her neck as she left her quarters. She paused by the wall the elevator door was on and stretched her muscles. The fight on the migrant fleet had been tough mentally and physically.

The door of Jase's quarter could be heard, he came around the corner and looked at her. 

"You could use a massage huh."

Irimsaya chuckled softly.

"Yeah but I'm not going to ask Chambers for one. She actually tried to flirt with me when we got back from the flotilla."

"There you go, knew it." He went to her and wondered if he should work on her neck a little, but shrugged and went for it. "You were at the flotilla? What happened."

Irimsaya allowed herself a small groan as Jase gently worked the muscles in her neck.

"Long story short - we proved them wrong and Tali now carries the Normandy as part of her name. Those Admirals of theirs are pricks though... well most of them anyway."

"Uh-huh. So, it's now Tali'Zorah Vas Normandy? You gotta give them credit though, their names always have a nice ring." He carefully loosened another muscle. "Did you hit a brickwall there or something..."

"Geth. Lots and lots of Geth. Then trying to convince the admiral board of Tali's innocence in all of it."

"She's innocent. Don't think she'd do something to endanger the fleet."

"And that's exactly what we proved. But arguing with them, fighting the geth... it takes a toll, ya know?"

Jase nodded at this, sure as hell would. "And here I was sleeping away the time you spent fighting," he sighed a little. "Any better?"

Irimsaya turned and grinned at him.

"I should promote you to head masseuse," she laughed lightly. "Great job, thanks. We should be closing in on the Citadel soon too."

"What, already? What day is it..." He suddenly got the feeling he had been out more than just 12 hours. More like a day and a half. No wonder his fish were dead. He narrowed his eyes in thought. 

Sneaky Doc. 

The pill she had given him was obviously more than just something to help his leg. He should have seen it coming, especially after Saya had been asleep so long.

Irimsaya smirked at his facial reaction to the news.

"Tit for tat my dear brother. If she did it to me you get the saaaame treatment."

"Yeah. Tell that my fish, they decided to go on a suicide run. At least my hamster survived."

Irimsaya winced at that.

"I'll get you new ones while we're docked at the Citadel."

Jase just shook his head again. "No wonder they are dead... not even Jeff came up." Which puzzled him the most.

"You can blame me for that. I asked him to stay at the ready in case we needed a quick escape route if the Quarians turned against us. We are wearing Cerberus colours after all."

"Good thinking." Jase smiled at her then and his stomach growled. "Join me in the mess?"

"Glad our stomachs work the same way. Was actually where I was heading anyway."

"Until I found you," he chuckled. "All right, let's go."

Irimsaya led the way to the mess hall and brought food over so that Jase could sit and rest his leg.

"Hope you like it."

She put his tray in front of him then sat across from him with the same stuff on her own tray.

"Hey, thanks. But I'm fine," he smiled and inhaled the coffee, knowing it was good they had Darian on the ship too. "At least we have a good cook."

Irimsaya smiled over her cup.

"Yes, I understand you might have had something to do with that.."

Jase just grinned and dove into his food. 

Irimsaya ate with him, enjoying the comfortable silence.

  


Jase adjusted his armor, having to wear some different pants was downright weird. He grimaced once more, trying to get comfortable in it. "Tell me again why I have to wear armor and can't go in my casual clothes."

Irimsaya raised an eyebrow at him.

"Oh I don't know... maybe because someone might try to take a shot at you?"

"Yeah. Guns are forbidden on the wards. Meet you back at the Normandy?"

Irimsaya chuckled a bit.

"Bro just because they're forbidden doesn't mean someone won't have one. Yeah I'll meet you here when you're done."

Jase just chuckled a little and took off with Thane and Kasumi in tow. It took them over two hours to hunt down the needed information. And after that, some more. 

Jase was lucky he could follow the Turian and his bodyguard. There was a moment though when he had lost sight of them and hurried along the catwalks with Thane's pressing voice in his ear. Just as he thought he had really lost them his eyes caught the red Krogan and he quickly radioed Thane that he had found them. He sighed in relief and followed them into the bar. 

And then the most stupid thing happened. He ran into a young man who blocked his way, asking what he was doing here. Luckily he quickly thought of something and retorted with a question of what the kid was doing there. Which confused the kid even more and he made him run off, thinking there's a bomb in he room. Jase had to laugh to himself, he couldn't believe this actually worked out in his favour.

In the end, they had found Kolyat and not a second too late. Jase decided to scare the Drell kid a little and shot past him into the lamp, causing it to crash down. Jase talked him down, telling he didn't need to start killing hundreds of people like he and Thane had. And then it was over. Thane and Kolyat were back at C-Sec talking and Jase convinced Bailey to give the kid some charity work and to keep things off the record. Kolyat needed a chance and he hoped he would use it, just like Jase had sprung at his chance years ago.

After everything was done Jase went and bought some new fish and the little group of them returned to the Normandy.

Irimsaya was looking quite pleased when Jase came back to the Normandy.

"Garrus got his errand done. How did it go with Thane?"

"All set," Jase answered, keeping his fish carefully balanced. "No one died, kid's safe. Got Mouse to join my youth camp."

Irimsaya held her hand and took one of Jase's packages.

"Spending all your credits in one place? I told you I'd replace them and I did... your tank is full.."

Jase nodded his thanks and looked at his fish thoughtfully. "I doubt the Krogans would want to buy another bunch of fish. Besides, can't let them die again. Your tank still empty?"

Irimsaya laughed a bit.

"Yeah it is. I keep forgetting to feed them."

"Oh. Well thanks, you replaced mine, I replace yours." 

He thought about the problem at hand. "Couldn't we just ask Edi... No. Wait. I have another idea. Mouse sold VIs of you. I bought one," he started to grin, "Maybe I can hook it up and she feeds our fish?"

Irimsaya stared at Jase in shock.

"Please... tell me you're joking..."

"Err...," he looked thoughtful, "no. Negative." He grinned then at her again. "Wanna meet your alter ego?"

Irimsaya glared at him.

"I would really rather not to be honest. I'd hate to have to fight myself for Kaidan's attention after all."

Jase burst out laughing. "Doubtful. It crashes often and states how the galaxy is at risk and you need to fix the problem yourself. It's just good to feed the fish."

Irimsaya just kept glaring.

"Keep it away from me."

"Kaidan won't be jealous. It keeps our fish alive, at least. You haven't even seen her yet, she...it's a VI."

Irimsaya crossed her arms and sighed.

"Fine but keep it away from me."

Jase kept watching her for a while. When people are making VIs of someone, then it meant the person had done something right. But he gave into defeat. "Yeah, all right." 

Irimsaya put a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"I appreciate it, but right now it's a reminder of who I'm not. And right now I can't afford the distraction."

Jase nodded. "Saya, you can't compare yourself to a VI...It's nothing more than a program." He smiled a little at her.

Irimsaya shook her head a bit.

"No.. not just a hologram. A hologram of me before I died."

Jase sighed a little and nodded. "All right, I'll just get our fish upstairs."

Irimsaya kissed his cheek gently.

"Thanks for the thought though, I do wholeheartedly appreciate it. Are we done everyone's little missions now? Shall I put us on course for the IFF?"

"Yeah, we're done. All is set." They were finally reaching the end of it and he was glad about this.

Irimsaya closed her eyes and took a deep breath before comming Joker.

"Joker, set a course for the IFF. It's time to begin the end."

"Aye aye, Commander." 

Jase nodded at her again and set off to get changed and cleaned up. Then he'd pay Chakwas a visit for his leg and relax with Joker.

Irimsaya made sure they were on course then went to her cabin and lied down on the bed, staring at the ceiling.

Joker plotted the course then had someone take over for him - he needed a rest. He made his way slowly to Jase's cabin.

Jase felt somewhat nervous and sat down to fix the ship model before they'd head out to the derelict reaper. Alone the thought of boarding a dead reaper made him feel uncomfortable. Working on the ship helped him to focus and forget every other thought of the time being. When the door opened and Jeff came inside Jase didn't even notice him while he kept working. 

Joker raised his eyebrows.

"So intense..."

Jase turned around and looked at him. "Huh.. what?"

Joker grinned broadly.

"You are so into that you didn't even hear me come in."

"Well. Glad you're here. Just let me..," he turned back around and moved the stuff around, "clean this up. You okay?"

Joker shrugged a bit.

"To be honest am a bit tired."

Jase turned back around to him and looked him over. "Then.. go and sleep. Are we okay? We didn't have a lot of time for each other lately."

Joker went to him and hugged him gently.

"Of course we're okay sweetie," Joker chuckled at his face. "What? I missed you!"

"Didn't we establish it years ago that.. sweetie and.. whatever else wouldn't fly?" He teased him.

Joker was watching him and pulled away a bit.

"Jase... what's going on with you?"

Jase frowned at this. "What, why? We never went for such names. No nicknames.. or sappy stuff. Didn't we both dislike them? Has this changed?"

Joker was watching him silently, unsure of what was going on in Jase's mind.

"I.. I guess. Sorry. Guess that's what happens when you've been worried sick about the one you love."

"Hey. Come here," Jase pulled him back gently. "It's all right. I'm sorry." 

He could easily see now why Jeff said what he had said. If anything, the two years after Saya had died had been the best time of their relationship. Coming really home to someone who cared for you was indeed nice.

Joker closed his eyes and held Jase like that. He was so exhausted that he knew he couldn't be making much sense.

"I'm sorry... I am... I'm just so tired you know?"

"Then let's hit the bed, get some sleep. How about that?" And he too could get some rest before getting that Reaper IFF.

Joker smiled at him and nodded agreement.

"Love the plan."

"Good, come on then."

Once they hit the bed finally Jase cuddled Joker close and sighed in bliss, having missed this. Not long and Joker was asleep and he soon followed his lead.

  


###  Getting the IFF

Jase was watching Saya fumbling on her guns and nodded a little. "So, Jack. She should be a good addition in there."

Irimsaya nodded a bit.

"Jack or Samara. Your choice, I'm easy."

"Jack, she's crazy enough. Adds just some more insanity to a dead reaper."

Irimsaya chuckled softly.

"All right. Get her and let's do this."

  


Scions. Jase hated Scions with a passion. Even more than those pesky husks. The only thing he was really glad for was having Saya with him, the soldier in her was mowing down anything which came close. At least his drone was able to distract the hated husks while he ordered Jack to send out her shockwave over and over again, which gave him the option for some well placed pistol shots. In between he had to switch to his beloved Kassa Locust to kill off easy single targets. 

This whole reaper ship was like visiting a dark creepy and ghost like house. At some point he even thought it would come back into life. Jase growled again when Jack made a dash in front of him towards the other side, yelling at him to watch where he's shooting, calling him a dumbass. If the situation wouldn't have been so dire he would have laughed. But damn. At least the husks were all dead now.

"God damn it Jack! Don't run into my line of fire!"

"I just saved your ass!" Jack yelled black. Jase just rolled his eyes and shook his head. 

"Jeez. This ship is a mad house. I guess we know where all the scientists ended up." Jase really wanted to leave this place right away. Hearing of the scientists and how they began to act weird, hear things and so on made him feel incredible uncomfortable. But, he wasn't surprised. Of course reaper tech would indoctrinate.

Irimsaya swore when she realized she was starting to run low on ammo. She switched from her rifle to her sub-machine gun and got ready to rock.

"Let's keep moving, I don't like being here and we need to destroy that mass effect drive core they have."

She paused when a husk fell dead at her feet and she looked back at Jack and Jase who both looked bewildered.

"Right. Ok.... someone else is here with us. Let's just get there and hope our guardian angel is a friendly one."

"Shepard-Commander," a metallic like voice chirped loudly. Jase knew he had heard something. He looked up and spotted a geth standing high above them. Now this was new, a Geth, speaking and knowing Saya's name, saving her ass by killing husks. Geth never haven't spoken before, not like this. How could this be? Shepard's curiosity was certainly going into overdrive now.

"Did you hear that."

Saya took out her sniper rifle and looked up.

"What the hell..," she muttered then put it away and got out her sub-machine gun again. "I don't know but right now it seems to want to help us and I honestly won't say no. I'd rather take on geth than husks and scions any day of the week."

Irimsaya led them to a corridor then frowned at a console as she hacked it. She nearly jumped up and down in glee when she realized what she found.

"We have the IFF."

After having to fight their way through loads of more husks and another bunch of Scions, Jase felt totally baffled about the IFF and looked at it in disbelief. "That's it?" He could just shake his head. "All right, let's get the hell out of here after we blow that core up."

Once inside he heard the husks before he could see them. Spawning out from every single corner of the room and closing in on them. Someone had to shoot the core though. He switched back to the Locust and set out his drone for Saya. "I'll keep an eye on the core! Just kill them, fast!"

Irimsaya couldn't even acknowledge his words as she started shooting and kept shooting, protecting him to the best of her ability.

Things started to heat up even more when the core was nearly down and Jase decided it's best just to shoot the damn core and get them out of there as quickly as possible. When he wasn't firing he kept giving Jack and Saya a helping hand with drones and fire blasts. Then, finally, they could hear the core powering down.

"Grab the geth!"

Irimsaya ran and grabbed it.

"MOVE IT PEOPLE!!"

She shot over her shoulder as Jase grabbed the geth on the other side to help her carry it while Jack launched biotic attacks to slow the husks down as they raced for the Normandy.

They just barely made it as Joker got them away from the ship and it went down. Saya sighed in relief.

Jase just stood there, panting and looked at her. She just had jumped a big gap and flung herself towards the Normandy just in time. For a moment it reminded him of his N7 training.

"Crazy," he gasped. "You are crazy," he laughed then.

Irimsaya grinned at him, breathing hard as well.

"Well I didn't feel like getting blown into space again."

"No, wouldn't want that. Where to with our guest?"

Irimsaya looked thoughtful.

"The AI core. At least there we can contain him if needed and Edi will be able to watch over him."

"Got it. Dropping it off there, then getting cleaned up." Jase bent down and picked up the geth. "Look, it's got some N7 armour on it."

Irimsaya looked then backed away quickly, very pale.

"That's my armour."

"You sure?" Jase frowned. He picked it up even more and grunted a little under the weight. "Taking it to the AI core. Talk later?" he asked her, watching her. Sure as hell he'd come and talk, the way she looked.

Irimsaya stumbled back a bit, nodding.

"Yeah.....yeah okay...."

"Hey. Saya. Go, sit down next to Joker. Wait there for me. I'll be right back."

Irimsaya did what he suggested, her thoughts a turmoil as she slowly sat down.

Jase hurried down to the core with the geth and sealed it behind a barrier, placing a guard next to it. Then he just dropped his helmet and gloves to the floor and rushed back up to where Saya and Joker were. He cast a worried glance at her and then towards Joker.

"Come on Saya, let's get you to your cabin."

Irimsaya let Jase get her to her feet and lead her to her cabin, still in a deep shock.

"Jeez Saya, talk to me," Jase said when he made her sit down on her bed and started to get her out of her armour.

She gasped and moved away in surprise then closes her eyes.

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry..." She mumbled and let him help her get out of the armour. "It's wearing the armour... the day I died..."

Jase knelt down in front of her and was watching her. "You sure it's yours. Could be someone's else."

"It's mine. I know it is. There were a couple of burn marks on it from when the Normandy went down. How does it have my armour. WHY does it have my armour? Is it targeting me for something?"

"I don't know. But we'll find out. It helped us, took down those husks."

Irimsaya met his eyes.

"Okay... I want to talk to it."

Jase nodded, still looking at her. "Hey. Might sound weird. But. I love you. I'm not Kaidan, but," he shrugged, "I do."

Irimsaya smirked a little bit and kissed him on the cheek gently.

"Thanks Jase.... I needed to hear that. And I love you too."

Jase chuckled a little. "All right, let's get cleaned up. I'll be with you in the Core." He got up, looking forward to his own shower.

Irimsaya nodded.

"All right. 10 minutes. If you can't shower and dress in that time then... well you're not a man."

She laughed as he ran out, sensing his determination to beat her there.

Sure enough, 10 minutes later, when she arrived in the core he was already there.

"All right how the hell did you do that."

That just gave her a chuckle and he rubbed his hand over his very short hair.

"No make up."

Irimsaya chuckled a bit and led them into the AI core. She nodded to the guard there.

"I'm reactivating it. Stand ready."

"Yes ma'am." He got his weapon ready and aimed at the geth as Edi erected another barrier.

"I have isolated myself from it with extra firewalls Shepard. I am able to resist any hacking attempt."

"Good job Edi." Irimsaya got out her omni-tool and initiated the geth's start-up sequence.

Jase was watching from behind and low and behold, the thing eventually whirred into life and stood up. The chat Saya was having with it was interesting, to say the least. In fact Jase stepped closer, feeling more and more intrigued. Something big was happening here and it felt like they were writing history. A geth, talking to them and not being hostile.

Once Saya seemed to be satisfied Jase went outside with her and waited until the door was closed.

"So. Heretics, Nazara, old machines.. Legion?" 

"I'm not sure I understand all of it - but he... they... are on our side at least and that's a damned good thing. Let's see to his request. I think when we get there I want you with me."

"Understood. If they are on our side... there could be peace. At least less hostility. More understanding. Tali's gonna freak."

Irimsaya rubbed her head and nodded.

"I know she will. But I think this is for the best - for all of us."

"If it works out, it certainly will. This one in there doesn't seem hostile."

Irimsaya made a face though.

"It bugs me how he likes wearing my old armour you know. It's...creepy."

"It acts like it's a.. fan or something. I don't know. Let's get this sorted." Jase felt still amused about the no data available response though. The geth clearly was acting like looking up to Saya and didn't even know it.

Irimsaya didn't look impressed but was quite glad when Joker said they'd arrived at the heretic base.

"Good... I want this over with. Plus it'll be nice to put my weapon to good use again."

"Let's go," Jase replied, ready to get this over with.

  


And it was going well for them, until they had to decide what to do. Kill the heretics or not. Jase would have rubbed his head if he hadn't been wearing a helmet, he looked at Saya.

"What's on your mind about this."

Irimsaya was watching Legion then turned and faced Jase.

"We re-write them. The more geth that believe in our cause - the better."

"Agreed. They favour it too. Start your upload, Legion."

  


After the last geth, or rather, heretic, was dead, Jase darted after Saya towards the airlock while the countdown dangerously came closer to only 20 seconds left. Their geth was right behind him.

Jase ushered Legion inside and hastily closed the lock while Saya apparently ran towards Joker. Jase was following her quickly. "Not a second too late."

Joker barely acknowledged them as he got the Normandy as far away from the station as fast as he could.

"We're in the clear Commander."

"Good job Joker. Edi, get to work on the IFF."

"Yes Shepard. I will begin analysis and compatibility immediately."

"Good."

"My advice, however, is to take a shuttle for your next mission so that the ship is calibrated properly for the IFF jump."

"Works for me. Jase," Saya turned to her brother. "Gather everyone at the shuttle, we're going to have a practice run."

"Yeah. All right. I'll get the team, meet you down there."

Jase took off, apparently Saya was in a hurry, not that he blamed her. Fifteen minutes later and the team was ready to leave.

Irimsaya got everyone on the shuttle after telling them that this was a practice run.

They were about an hour into it when Saya received a message from Edi. Irimsaya looked at their pilot. "Get us back to the Normandy NOW!"

Jase was jerked out of his musing when he heard Saya's voice and his eyes went wide in alarm as he looked at her.

She saw the others looking at her in surprise.

"The Normandy's been attacked. By the collectors."

Jase got off his place and quickly walked to the pilot, hitting the comm. 

"Normandy, this is Shepard. What's your status?"

" _We have been attacked by the Collectors and have been able to flee."_ EDI informed them. Jase closed his eyes as cold and hot waves of feelings were rushing through him.

"Casualties?" he breathed out. _'_ This can't be happening,' he thought.

" _All of the crew but Joker were taken."_

"EDI, did you say **all**?" Jase looked at Saya. All but Joker? They were all.. gone? He quickly did some math, counting the crew. This meant about twenty people, more or less, were missing. Jase felt himself shaking inside. 

" _Yes Commander."_ EDI's voice startled him out of this way of thinking. 

" _My systems are clean. I recommend you come back immediately."_

"We are on rendezvous course. Where is Joker?" he asked, feeling more worry creeping into his stomach. Usually Joker would talk to him. This only meant he was hurt.

" _He is currently in med bay."_

"Keep an eye on him, would you? Shepard out." Jase groaned and leaned forward, hiding his face in his hands. 

Irimsaya put a gentle hand on Jase's shoulder, knowing exactly how he was feeling.

"I'll get you to him as fast as I can," she whispered so the others didn't overhear. "And then we make the collector's pay."

"Yeah. We will. We will." He knew he sounded defeated for the moment. He should have stayed with Joker instead. Who knew what his man had been gone through now.

Jase sat on his place, arms crossed and watched their crew bickering and arguing away. Miranda seemed to be the loudest, together with Jacob. Since he'd informed them, they all threw around arguments and had been shouting more or less. Surprisingly Tali and Miranda suddenly teamed up on how an AI can't be trusted. Samara was the most silent person together with Kasumi. 

Legion tried to give advice and was being talked down pretty quick, since some of them believed he had something to do with it. Zaeed and Garrus were arguing with Thane, and Grunt looked like he was about to explode, which only seemed to amuse Jack. Mordin tried to point out that an AI, especially EDI, doesn't seem to be hostile towards the crew. But before this chatter would turn into something more violent than arguing, he needed to stop it. It was like watching a hen house full of chicken, fighting about a single worm. Besides, he was starting to get a headache.

"ENOUGH!" he hollered. All eyes turned towards him and the shuttle fell silent. Jase heaved a sigh at this, finally.

Irimsaya was glaring at her crew.

"Jase is right. No more arguing. We will sort this out once we're back on the ship."

Which was sooner than she thought, the pilot must have been eager to get them back.

Irimsaya raced from the shuttle to find Joker waiting for them in the conference room, sitting on the table and looking totally dejected. Saya looked at Jase, unsure what to say or do.

"Jeff, you alright? Edi said you were in med bay." Jase thought it was a very stupid question though, but he walked to him right away and pulled him close. Just to feel him and assure himself Joker was there and not dead or a ghost.

Joker pulled away from him.

"She protected **me**. Why the hell would she protect just **me** ?? I don't understand!"

"You were the only logical choice Jeff. You were the only one on board who could manage the necessary computations," Edi stated.

Irimsaya watched Joker carefully, knowing he was feeling like it was his fault.

"This isn't your fault Joker okay? Please stop blaming yourself."

"Edi's right. If anyone is at fault it's us, I should have stayed here with you."

Irimsaya studied Joker as he nodded dejectedly.

"Edi - is the virus contained?"

"I am clean now Shepard."

"All right. Then it's time to get our people back."

Jase watched them, pacing the room and then the rest of their crew joined them, resulting in a nearly shouting match, especially when Miranda accused Joker of nearly losing the ship too. He wanted to yell at her, but opted for a glare. He had to keep himself in check, letting his feelings run into the way wasn't an option. Jase just had to make sure Joker was fine, but he doubted it. Hell, he himself wasn't fine, because the ship was empty. Jase listened to Saya's orders and waited for the room to empty while standing close to Joker.

Irimsaya was breathing hard in anger as the others filed from the room then she turned to Jase.

"Take care of Joker. We need him in top shape for this." She left them alone.

Joker sighed heavily.

"It's not your fault. How are you holding up...," Jase was worried, he hadn't seen him so defeated yet.

Joker just shook his head.

"I got banged up when Edi hit full speed on the engines. Pretty sure I broke a few bones. I still don't get why she saved **me** Jase... there were others who could have helped her too."

"Maybe she likes you. Maybe Edi wanted you to be there, you're our pilot. I don't know, but I trust Edi." Jase paused and was watching him. "But.. damn it! Jeff, I'm just glad you're still alive."

Joker looked at him.

"Love you too. Just wish I could have saved them. I should have tried harder... I should have."

"You did what you could. You said it yourself, what should you have done, break your arm at them? We shouldn't have left you alone. It was a mistake our crew's paying for now."

Joker smiled ruefully a bit.

"I'm sure the crunching of my bones would have hurt their ears. But you and the commander are right. Let's go get our people back. I'm tired of letting them come after us all the time. Let's go after them."

Jase nodded at him. "Yes. And if we're lucky, we might just find them." Unless they were used and thrown away like those other unfortunate people they had seen in the Collector ship.

"We have come a long way. It's now or never."

Joker got up and walked with him to where his pilot's chair was.

"Then let's do this!"

  


### Collector Base

Jase was glad they were finally taking on the collectors, he just wished it would have been different. Flying around with an empty ship wasn't on his favourite list. And the ship was silent, too. He went and checked everything again, it was more important now than ever. At least Tali could take care of their engines. Once he was finished he went to Saya and knocked at her door.

Irimsaya was watching Kaidan's picture when the knock came.

"It's open."

Jase came inside and studied her fish, who were happily swimming around.

"I don't feel like staying alone until we reach the Omega4 relay. How about you?"

Irimsaya touched Kaidan's picture gently, aware of Jase watching her.

"No.. being alone is a bad idea."

Jase nodded. "Ship's running good. No real damage. We're all set and ready. Want to come over or join Joker in the cockpit?"

Irimsaya looked thoughtful.

"What would you prefer?"

"Cockpit." Anything to kill the time until they finally reached it. And it would help to feel calm and focused.

Irimsaya nodded slightly and walked with him. She watched Jase touch Joker's shoulder gently then sit down. Saya sat in the seat on the other side of Joker, feeling somewhat like a third wheel but not saying anything.

"So. Let's say we survive this, I actually want to think we do, what's the plan? Party. And then?"

Irimsaya looked at Jase with a raised eyebrow.

"Personally? I'd **really** like to be with my husband."

Jase chuckled softly at her and nodded. "You will. After you have busted out that Dr. Kenson. Or should I handle it?"

Irimsaya groaned and put her face in her hands.

"Crap... shit shit shit... I wish you hadn't reminded me of that."

"Tell me about it. I don't like you going alone in there and infiltrate a batarian prison. But, if she really has the proof we need to make them see we are right..."

Irimsaya closed her eyes and let a tear slide down her face.

"I'll never be with him will I."

Jase shook his head at her. "You go in, bust her out, we pick you up and drop her off. And then we'll get you to Kaidan."

Irimsaya smiled sadly.

"I wish. Jase I wish. Even if they believe her - I'll probably still be put under arrest thanks to Cerberus."

Joker glanced at Jase, knowing this conversation was going in a dangerous direction.

"You two should be alone... I'll be in my cabin after all." Saya got up and started to leave the cockpit.

"Come on, let's talk about something else. Don't go."

Irimsaya looked at him, a deep sadness in her eyes now.

"Just.. tell me when we hit Omega 4."

She left the cockpit, knowing she had a lot of thinking to do.

Jase was watching her leave and he turned back but didn't look at Joker. "Don't even say it."

  


Several hours later Jase was standing with Saya and their crew in the briefing room, discussing on how to go into the base best.

"I can go into the vents," Jase offered. He didn't like having to push Tali into it and while Kasumi or Legion could do the job as well, he figured having them on the other teams would be better.

Irimsaya looked at Jase in surprise.

"Are you sure about that? **Absolutely** 100% sure you can do it?" She didn't doubt him but she also didn't want him thinking he had to do it. 

Saya let him think about it for a minute. 

"Miranda, I want you to lead the other team." Irimsaya held up a hand to silence Jack's protests. 

"ENOUGH. Miranda is leading the diversion team Jack whether you like it or not. Samara, Zaeed - you two are with me."

"I'll do it. You need all the tech experts on the other teams."

Irimsaya watched her brother silently for a moment then nodded.

"All right, let's do this."

  


Before he had left the Normandy he had checked up on Joker again, the crash on the collector basis had given him some serious pains. But, and that's why he loved Joker too, the pilot had swallowed it down, took his pills and carried on, ready to kick some collector ass.

  


Jase was sweating. His inner suit was wet and he felt like swimming in his own sweat by now. It was getting hotter and hotter in here with every passing second. Saya had opened the vents for him several times already. Hopefully this was to be the last one as the they were nearing the end. The display on his helmet started to flash red again, the heat in the vent was getting serious. 

"Saya! I'm getting cooked in here again. It's blocked!"

Luckily for him Jase could watch what was going on outside and he could see them fighting. 

"There are two more drones ahead of you! Take them out! Hurry!"

Jase didn't wait for a reply as he saw them coming closer and knew they were busy enough with fighting. He sighed in relief when the gate opened and he could jump out. He just had to get the door open for them.

And then they found one of the colonists from Horizon and they were stil alive. Jase watched in horror as one of them was being liquified in front of their eyes. He heard Saya's yell to get the others out of there quickly. 

Once they had freed their crew, and truth be told, Jase hadn't thought it possible, he had suggested that Jack should lead them back. He trusted her and knew she'd bring them back to the Normandy in one piece. There was no way their crew would make it on their own. While Miranda led the other team again, he was kind of glad to go with Saya and Zaeed. Samara was there to take care of their field to protect them against the seeker swarms. 

Jase had to admit, having two soldiers made quick work of the husks, drones and scions they met on their long way. While he took down their shields Saya and Zaeed were working well together, throwing their area grenades at the husks and Jase, having switched to his shotgun, helped with taking them down. Adding in his newly upgraded combat drone which exploded upon killing it, their enemies were in for a really hard time. 

"Two Shepards rock the place, huh?" He grinned at her to lighten the somber mood a little once they had reached the rest of their crew. 

Jase sighed with relief as Saya radioed Joker to see if Jack and the crew had made it and heard all were indeed fine. But they had a new problem at hand, the door was being targeted and someone had to hold the door and buy them time. 

"Saya, who do you want to go with you. Everyone else should stay here and hold that door."

Irimsaya looked at Jase.

"Jase and Miranda - you two are with me. Everyone else - guard this door and give us as much time as you can."

Saya headed off with them, fighting as they went and soon they were in a huge chamber and Irimsaya couldn't believe her eyes. Right in front of them was the beginnings of a human reaper.

"Well... apparently they've been busy." Saya's eyes roamed the reaper looking for weak points and saw the injectors.

"All right - Miranda, Jase - keep the bad guys off me. I'm taking this thing out."

"Busy? That's an understatement," Jase commented, setting off his drone to distract their enemies. Like Saya had said, this abomination had to be destroyed. A human reaper.

Jase didn't know how long it took them to fight off wave after wave of collectors and drones and even the platforms started to give away. Biggest problem was he was starting to run out of ammo too and figured Saya, as a soldier, had the same problem.

"How much longer?"

Irimsaya smiled grimly as the last injector tube exploded.

"It's done." As the thing fell into the chasm below them.

Jase raced for the thermal clips who were laying on the ground.

"So, let's blow this place. Ready?" Jase asked while handing her the device. Only, of course, something, or rather a certain _someone_ seemed to have different ideas. Jase was watching Saya while she was kind of ignoring the Illusive Man's suggestion. Not destroying the base? Keeping it? No, this wasn't what he wanted. What was worse, he was trying to bribe her and make her feel grateful to them for bringing her back to life.

"Saya?" Jase was looking at her, saw her blinking often and knew she didn't like it either.

Irimsaya blinked hard.

"Screw you Illusive Man. This base is going bang."

"Miranda! Stop Shepard!" Tim yelled at her.

"No," Miranda said, surprising Saya.

"I gave you an order, Miranda!"

"I noticed, consider this my resignation." Miranda hung up on him and handed Saya the last component needed.

"Let's get out of here!" Irimsaya yelled at them.

Jase grinned at Miranda, he really was starting to like her.

"We got ten minutes until the reactor overloads and blows this station apart. Damn it, what's this?" He asked when the reaper came back up, now directly attacking them. "Wasn't that thing dead?" Now he was really getting pissed off.

Irimsaya was swearing, the thing automatically started gunning for her.

"AIM FOR THE EYES!" 

She started firing her collector weapon at its eyes when it wasn't shooting at her.

Figuring it was best to give her cover Jase focused on the other platforms which were flying in. Whenever he could he followed her lead, aiming for the eyes. When the abomination finally fell down dead it was hitting the platform they were on, causing it to topple. Jase felt himself loosing his balance and the next he knew was that he was sliding towards the edge. There wasn't anything he could reach, he couldn't get a hold and thought he was going to fall into nothing.

Irimsaya saw him going and dived for him, sliding to him and grabbing his wrist then tried to find something to grab on and got a piece of something just in time. Then the platform rolled the other way.

"We have to get out of here!!"

Jase just thought too late, because he saw another platform coming in towards and knew this was going to hurt. Then everything went black. 

Irimsaya opened her eyes and got up quickly, alert for any danger. She glanced around and saw Miranda lying there but she was coming around. Then she saw Jase lying under some rubble and she ran for him fast. Then she put her hands under the rubble, seeing his eyes opening a bit and she threw it off him.

"Jase!!"

He hold up his hand while getting back onto his feet. "I'm fine. Let's go!"

" _Do you copy? Commander? Come on, Shepard, don't leave me hanging. Do you copy?"_

Judging by how worried Joker sounded Jase was sure he had been trying to reach them for a little while. He quickly touched the comm to reply. "We're here, Joker. Did the ground team make it?" Jase heard the sigh of relief in Joker's voice. 

" _All survivors on board. We're just waiting for you."_

Jase nodded at Saya, they had to hurry. When he saw seeker swarms closing in on them he took out his gun and followed Saya and Miranda towards the Normandy.

Irimsaya nearly fainted with relief when she saw their ship. She turned and urged Miranda forward who was all too willing to comply. Then she grabbed Jase and hurled him to the airlock. Saya winced as the ground between her and the ship collapsed. She raised her eyes to Joker's worried face and saw Jase standing next to him.

"I'm coming now!"

She ran for them and jumped, barely able to grab the ledge of the airlock.

While Joker and Miranda still gave her cover, Jase bent down and grabbed her to haul her inside.

"Jeff, get us out of here!" He could already hear Edi starting to count down and he closed down the airlock. Then he followed Joker to the cockpit, praying the ten seconds they had left was more than enough.

Irimsaya raced after Jase.

"PUNCH IT JOKER!!"

Joker was already in his seat, his fingers flying across the console.

"We're clear!!" Joker sighed in relief. "We're clear."

Jase heaved a heavy, but happy sigh and took off his helmet. Then he grabbed Saya into a tight hug.

Irimsaya held him for several long seconds.

"Love you Jase."

"Love you too. Now I'm sure you got something on your mind you want to tell the Illusive Man." 

Jase sighed. Joker was going to get a kiss too, but not in front of Saya. And then, then they had to take care of their ship, it was a mess. Among other important things. Like contacting Kaidan. And he had a hunch they'd take the ship and just declare it as non-Cerberus.

Irimsaya got the hint and left the cockpit, going to tell The Illusive Man to piss off.

Once that was over and done with, Saya finally felt free. She went to her cabin and turned on some light music.

Jase eyes then found Joker and he started to grin at him madly. "Jeff. That was some hell of flying you did." He leaned forward before Joker could give any reply and kissed him deeply. "Damn proud of you."

Joker let out a yell and kissed him back.

"We did it!!"

"Yeah we did," Jase grinned back at him. "Edi, try to reach Kaidan Alenko on a secured channel. Patch it through to Saya's terminal in her quarters."

"As you wish Shepard," Edi said and did so immediately.

"Thank you Edi. I'll be in my quarters if anyone needs me." Jase gave Joker's shoulder a gently touch and took off, ready to get a good long shower. Hopefully the water was still running.

However, his quarter was in some kind of a mess. The poor rodent's house was lying on the floor and Jase wondered where the little guy had gone to. He would have to search for it later. The ship models were hanging off their hooks and his books had flown around too. At least the fish seemed to be alright and were happily swimming around. Some of the lights above him flickered on and off. He would have to repair it later. Jase winced when he stepped onto something and it made a noise under his boot, it wasn't the hamster, god thanks, but parts of his terminal. He bent down and picked it up, it was half shattered.

  


"Damn it." Jase punched the button to activate it, only sparks came flying from it and he tossed it away. It was no good and very dead. They had a lot of repairs and cleaning to do now and fast. Saya needed to go to the Bahak system for Kenson.

"Jeff, get us to Omega. The ship's a mess. We need to repair." It was the closest place and offered the best chance to fix things fast and being able to buy replacements. Aside of this, he was sure some of their crew were eager now to leave and pursue their own goals. Cash in their credits from Cerberus and carry on. He wondered what he would do now. Or Saya. While it was nice to be done with their mission finally and for good, it was unclear what he'd do now. With a sigh Jase took off his armour and dropped it to the ground, feeling too exhausted now. 

The shower luckily produced some water and if Jase didn't know it better, he was having the fastest shower and clean scrub he had ever managed. After finally feeling clean again he got dressed into his sweat pants and hoodie, fell onto his bed face first and fell asleep with a big grin on his face. The Collectors were dead.

  


Irimsaya was taking off her armour so didn't see her terminal come on, her bare back to it.

Kaidan felt nervous, he hadn't heard from Saya for a little while and nothing either from Jase, only a short message from Edi that they were heading for the Omega4 relay. Now with receiving another message that Saya wanted to talk to him meant that they had made it through and she at least was alive. Which itself was a miracle. No one ever has made it back from the relay. 

Kaidan pushed the button on his terminal, activating the channel. 

"Shepard, are you there?"

Irimsaya was examining some of the bruises she had received in their last fight and her eyes widened when she heard Kaidan's voice.

"Kaidan??"

Kaidan had to laugh a little. "I'm glad to hear your voice. Your transmission is not really clear... I can't get a good picture of you."

Irimsaya winced as she looked at how black and blue she was then slowly turned on the video.

"Hey handsome."

Kaidan smiled, hoping she could see him better than he could see her. "Hey...Did you make it out alright? Was it.. a success?"

Irimsaya sighed softly.

"The Normandy took quite a bit of damage but we managed to destroy the base with no casualties on our side."

Kaidan nodded several times, this was good news though. "I'm happy you made it out without losing anyone. And does that mean.. you and Cerberus are finished? They don't need you anymore."

Irimsaya was watching his thoughtful expression through the static.

"They **used** me Kaidan. And you damn well know I don't like people doing that. The Cerberus people on my crew have left them as well. Nobody on board, not even our AI, wants anything to do with them ever again."

Of course he knew all of this by now. "I'm having some shore leave..." He paused. He was getting fed up with all this. "Saya. I want to be with you. And now that all of this is over, I think I can visit the Normandy. It's a.. a part of me too." 

Irimsaya allowed a hopeful smile creep onto her face.

"How fast can you get here, husband of mine?"

"I don't know, it depends on where to meet you. A day, or two? I'm.. just done waiting now. I can't wait anymore."

Irimsaya sent him their coordinates.

"We'll stay here until you arrive. Be careful. I can't wait to see you, hopefully I won't still be black and blue when you get here." She laughed a bit then commed Joker while still on the line with Kaidan. "Joker, hold us at these coordinates - we'll be having a guest joining us."

_"Aye aye Commander."_

"Hurry home Kaidan." Irimsaya smiled at his image.

Irimsaya sat on her bed and got out her medkit. She was determined not to end up back in the medbay as she started applying medigel to the worst of her bruises in the hopes that they wouldn't be visible by the time Kaidan arrived the next morning.

  


Jase was waiting with Saya in the cargo bay. While being there he kept working on fixing their ship, especially the three enormous holes the ocoloses had punched into the Normandy.

"When's he coming again? Shouldn't he be here by now?" Who would have thought that he kind of shared the anxiousness with Saya to see him again. It had been a long time and felt like going back to the good old times.

Irimsaya started pacing a bit.

"He should be here anytime now Jase, relax." She had to smile at his nervous tone.

"Yeah. All right." Jase sighed and kept working on the hole. Just then he had to chuckle softly. "I wonder what Legion has to say about this hole."

Irimsaya smirked.

"Oh I can only imagine... especially _where_ the hole is in the ship..."

She turned her eyes away as a shuttle was heard approaching.

Jase laughed, "No data available?" Then he turned around and grinned when he saw the shuttle coming in. "You're a lucky woman, you know that, don't you."

Irimsaya looked at Jase with a raised eyebrow.

"Only because of you Jase. Only because of you."

She was trying not to bounce as the shuttle landed and the door opened.

Jase was watching from behind and it felt like a lifetime to him since the "family" had been last together. When Kaidan finally walked up to Saya Jase chose to ignore them and focused on his work.

Kaidan didn't really know what to say at first, instead he just smiled at her and opened his arms. 

Irimsaya quite willingly stepped into his arms and held him tight, ignoring the sting of the bruises that hadn't quite healed.

"It's so good to see you Kaidan. Welcome home."

Kaidan gave her a kiss instead and smiled at her. "Feels good to be home.... uh," he grinned at her, "I've bought some blue paint, it's in the shuttle. Perhaps we should remove the Cerberus logo and slap some Alliance logo onto the Normandy?"

Irimsaya's smile faltered a little but she nodded.

"Absolutely, I'll get someone on that right away. Kaidan... you're not here for personal reasons are you.. you're here officially."

"Ah.. I'm sorry.. that was a joke. There is no blue paint."

Irimsaya slumped her shoulders in relief and closed her eyes. She had been half-expecting for Kaidan to take command from her. She watched his eyes as he took in the bruises even though they were faint and winced when he started to glow slightly blue. Saya put a gentle hand on his arm to calm him.

"I'm alright Kaidan, even better now that you're here."

"It's surely safe to assume there is more when I already see them under your collar. And, looks like I have to work on my joking skills." He wondered if they had grown apart somehow. But truth be told, he wouldn't be surprised after all this time. They both surely had changed and needed to learn about the other one again.

Irimsaya shrugged a bit.

"I'm just a bit banged up, I'll be fine." Her eyes moved to Jase who was keeping himself busy and she sighed. "Come on we can talk in my cabin and then maybe you can try talking to my brother."

She led her husband to her cabin and watched him walk around it before coming back to her.

"It's safe to talk here, I had Edi de-bug the whole ship when I first took command of her."

Kaidan took his time looking around. "It's bigger than yours on the old Normandy. At least Cerberus knows how to build ships." Kaidan nodded, but more to himself. "I'm glad it's.. bug-free." He shrugged out of his jacket and dropped it onto the couch before he turned back to Saya. "No one can hear us here. Or.. listen in. We can talk, or watch your fish swim around, or do whatever you like."

Irimsaya nearly ran to him and kissed him passionately, aware of his surprise and not really caring. She just wanted to feel safe again.

Kaidan chuckled into the kiss having known she would go for this instead. "I love you, I'm glad they brought you back... Your bed, is it as soft as it looks like?"

Irimsaya grinned as he slowly took her shirt off.

"Softer."

Saya looked at him as she saw horror in his eyes as he looked at her body.

"What? I've had worse believe me. And I've already treated them. Okay the ones I can reach anyway. Forget them."

She made him lie back on the bed and kissed him again.

Kaidan knew he was going to take care of her bruises later on and he also knew they all had had worse. Like dying, or breaking bones.

Several hours later Kaidan woke up and saw Saya sitting next to him on their bed. He reached out and started to caress her back gently.

"What are you thinking about? Us?"

Irimsaya closed her eyes and shivered as his hand caressed her back.

"I.. have to do something before I can take us back to the Alliance, Kaidan. I have to break someone out of a prison."

Kaidan listened to her as she told him that Admiral Hackett wanted her to infiltrate the prison and get the Dr. out of it safely. He agreed that it was worth it especially when Kenson seemed to have some kind of proof about the reapers.

"Well. According to him it shouldn't take you too long, maybe a day or two. Go in, get her out and get us to pick you up. I'll be here on the Normandy and wait for you."

Irimsaya turned to him and put her hand on his cheek gently.

"I know you will be... and I am so very very happy for that fact. I am ecstatic that you're actually here."

Kaidan smiled and chuckled softly. "I think I've been waiting long enough. I lost you once and, I'm sorry I have to admit I needed time, coming to terms with you actually being alive and not dead. I should have joined you sooner, but Cerberus... I don't know, I trust you completely, but not them. I'm here now and won't ever leave you again."

Irimsaya raised an eyebrow then lied down on top of him.

"Hmmm prove it hotshot."

"Mhhh.. and how can I resist such an offer." Kaidan laughed softly and gave in.

  


Irimsaya was sitting at her desk when Kaidan finally woke up later. She hadn't had the heart to wake him, he had looked as exhausted as she felt.

Kaidan stirred slowly and his hand reached out to find Saya in the other half of the bed, but when it found just the sheets and blanket he sat up slowly to figure out where she was. He was still not used to the layout of the cabin and with the desk sitting higher than the rest of the quarter he didn't see her right away.

"Saya?"

At least he knew she wasn't gone again, or that this wasn't just a dream but real. But not finding her next to him made him slightly uncomfortable.

Irimsaya moved quickly from her desk back to the bed.

"I'm sorry sweetie, you were so sound asleep I didn't have the heart to wake you."

She sat on the bed near him and caressed his face.

"Did you have a good sleep?"

Kaidan leaned into her touch and closed his eyes. "I did, what about you? How long have you been up?"

Saya smiled and leaned down to kiss his forehead gently.

"Best sleep I've had since Omega. I haven't been up long, just heard my terminal beep so thought I better check it. You doing okay?"

"I'm glad you had a good sleep. And.. I'm better than okay, actually. I knew I was missing something but being here, with you.. makes me realize how much I have missed just being **with** you." Kaidan sighed softly and smiled a little. "I've been dreaming, about you meeting my parents in Vancouver."

Irimsaya grinned a little and stroked his hair.

"Your parents huh? Guess that's only fair since you met my mom at our wedding. How bad will I be grilled?" She chuckled softly.

"Mmh..," Kaidan started and ended up telling her a lot of things about his parents. He concluded it with a sigh, "They'll like you. And adopt you, I'm sure. They have been waiting for me to settle down and when I finally found someone, you. You died. They have been very supportive, but," he shook his head, "it hadn't been the same without you. I was just.. a shell. A dead tree walking. I just, when this is over, promise me to stop doing your job and to settle down with me. Wherever you want. I'm getting older, too."

Irimsaya's eyes never left his as he told her this.

"Kaidan... I am so so sorry. I swear if I could have found a way back to you I would have. You know I would have. Going through this thing with Cerberus without you.." Saya looked away finally. "Yeah.. when this is over so is my career. And I **want** to settle down with you - wherever you want."

"And that makes me so glad hearing you say this." Kaidan sighed with a smile. And he knew it was his fault for not answering the messages Jase had sent him. "Somewhere.. where we're happy. It can be anywhere."

Irimsaya leaned down and kissed him gently.

"I'm happy right here and right now." Her voice was low and a bit husky.

"Mmh.. you're making it hard for me to leave this bed..."

Irimsaya kissed his nose gently.

"Am I? Hmm... well I hear they might be serving breakfast about this time of day." She joked lightly. "Interested in some coffee? Or do you just want dessert for breakfast?"

"Heh," Kaidan had to chuckle. "Everything sounds good to me. What do you want?"

Irimsaya climbed on top of him and pinned him to the bed gently.

"Oh you don't want to ask me that..."

"I believe I just did ask you." Kaidan paused when he heard the comm going off, Jase addressing them.

"Hey you two lovebirds. Brought you breakfast upstairs, with a thermo full of hot coffee. It's in front of your door. Let me know if you need lunch too," he sniggered a little.

Irimsaya leaned her forehead against Kaidan's chest and chuckled a little bit.

"He's a little **too** perceptive." She stood up and wrapped herself in her robe then went to the door and raised an eyebrow at Jase. "Thanks bro... when did you become a waiter?"

Jase was already in the elevator again and just stopped the door from closing in time when he heard her voice. At Saya's question he just shrugged though. "You'd do the same for me."

Irimsaya nodded.

"I would. Thanks for this!" She watched the elevator door close the took the tray of food inside to the bed. 

"Looks like you get breakfast in bed if you want my dear husband."

"I think someone just fulfilled me three wishes at once." Kaidan grinned at her.

Around noon, Kaidan was starting to wonder if they would make it out of Saya's cabin today at all. But there was something else he needed to know.

"When is that mission of yours. I guess it can't be delayed at all?"

Irimsaya stepped out from where she was showering and wrapped herself in a towel as she thought about how to answer him.

"I don't think it should be delayed any longer than absolutely necessary to be honest."

"Okay," Kaidan nodded. "Well, for what's worth it I'll be here while you're away on your mission."

Irimsaya dried off and got dressed then went to him.

"I guess you can't come with huh."

"I'm sure Admiral Hackett had his good reasons for his orders."

Irimsaya nodded a bit then kissed him gently. "Take care of my crew for me okay?"

Kaidan returned the kiss and smiled a little. "I will, but somehow I think your brother is doing this already."

Irimsaya hugged him then gave him one last kiss before heading to the shuttle.

  


### Arrival

Kaidan followed her and watched her leave, while Jase was on the bridge monitoring it from there. He turned around towards Kaidan once Saya had safely landed and the shuttle had come back to the Normandy. 

"We'll stay in stealth until we hear from her."

Kaidan looked at Jase.

"What happens if this goes wrong?"

Jase looked back at Kaidan when he said this and hoped it wouldn't come to this. Especially when Saya was in batarian space and infiltrating a prison. If this would go bad they could possibly face a major fallout of diplomacy and would lose Saya to the batarians, becoming a prisoner herself.

"She's a good soldier Kaidan. She's become even better since Cerberus brought her back. You need to see her fighting Kaidan, it's hard to keep up with her now. Even I have problems." 

And that was something he didn't like to think of either. But it was the truth. When he grew extremely tired, Saya still kept going without problems. When his body started to ache Saya looked like she had just woken up from a good night's rest.

"Let's hope it doesn't come to this. But we're here and keeping an eye on her." Jase reassured him again.

Kaidan looked at Jase in surprise.

"She was always good but... really? How much of her did they change?"

"Kaidan, I don't know. Cybernetics, augments. But whatever they did, they made her stronger. Tougher." He paused, watching him. "You didn't know?"

Kaidan rubbed his eyes.

"She didn't tell me everything. I guess... I guess I really didn't give her a chance to."

"Come on now, give yourself some credit. You're still settling in. She didn't tell me everything either. I've just been watching." Jase was watching him, for someone who seemed to have slept nearly all day long he looked tired. "You've got a hell of a woman on your side." Jase turned back to monitor Saya's signal, everything appeared to be normal since she had left. He knew she was fighting down there probably and looking for a way to bust Kenson out.

"Anything else you want to know Kaidan? Now's the time."

Kaidan started pacing.

"Jase.. she won't talk much about it. You were there with her while she was being... reborn. Tell me what you can?"

"Edi, keep an eye on Saya. Inform me if there's any change. Kaidan, come on. Let's go somewhere more private." There was a lot to tell. And it gave them something else to do while waiting for Saya.

"I will not let her out of my sight, Shepard." Edi responded.

Kaidan followed Jase to his cabin and sat down when the other man motioned him to.

Jase sat down and wondered for a second where to start.

"When I first saw her, she was... not herself. There were tubes and plastic all over her. And, it looked bad. Miranda has more details on what has been done. She's been leading the Lazarus project. She brought her back." Jase cleared his throat. 

"Anyway. It took them nearly two years. They wanted to place a control chip into her heard but The Illusive Man disagreed," Jase paused and added, "At least something good."

Kaidan stared at Jase in shock.

"A control chip? Are we certain that they didn't put one in anyway??"

Jase nodded. "I'm very certain Kaidan. I would have noticed, especially now after she broke it off with Cerberus." He chuckled softly. "I listened to what she said. Let me quote: 'I'm sorry, I'm getting a lot of bullshit on this line.' If there was a chip, she would have brought the Normandy back to Cerberus. Let's just say I noticed some strange things happening lately with the ship, they were trying to get the Normandy back." 

Kaidan nodded thoughtfully.

"Well... I appreciate you telling me Jase. I really do." He glanced at the clock. "How long do you think she really needs?"

Jase looked thoughtfully. "You never know with these missions. You know that as well. Things can change in a second and you have to reroute."

" _Shepard. The Commander is leaving in a shuttle. They are headed towards an asteroid,"_ Edi informed them.

Jase nodded, "Thanks Edi. Follow her in a safe distance."

"There you go. Kaidan. I have... one question for you."

Kaidan breathed a sigh of relief hearing his wife was safe.

"Of course you can, ask away."

"Thanks." Jase replied, half of his mind busy with wondering why Saya was flying to an asteroid instead of hailing the Normandy. "Why haven't you answered my messages? I wanted to tell you about Saya."

Kaidan bowed his head.

"Jase. I uhm... I was... well my wife was dead. And you are technically her.. sort of.. I was very close to trying to join her. They call it survivor's guilt apparently. I thought maybe if I could cut all ties to her... maybe I could survive."

Jase nodded, looking thoughtful. "Yeah. I understand your way of thinking. It's a hell of a lot easier. Well, you're here now. That's good."

Kaidan leaned forward and put his elbows on his knees.

"Yeah... I'm glad I'm here..."

"Good. Let's keep it this way. Because my sister needs you. She can't be without you."

Kaidan smiled at that.

"And I can't live without her. She's a part of me. You both are, to be honest with you."

"Thanks," he replied, because he didn't know what else to say. Part of him was glad Saya and Kaidan would finally stay together, to him it meant having time to focus on something else instead of having to watch over his sister all the time and making sure she doesn't crack and he could finally relax some more. And he had received his credits, half of them he'd already transferred to the youth camp.

"Well, once this mission is over I'm going back to the Citadel."

Kaidan smiled a little.

"The Citadel huh... well you'll have lots to do there that's for sure. I think Saya and I will be going back to earth. The military wants to talk to her about her involvement with Cerberus."

"Of course they want to. Surely they want the Normandy, too." Jase got up and went to his desk and looked at his collection of ships.

"Edi, transfer Saya's signal to my cabin please." His terminal blinked and Jase got it onto the monitor, the ships vanished and instead they could watch Saya's signal and location.

Kaidan looked somewhat perplexed as he watched.

"Why is she heading that way instead of to us..."

Jase was watching it with him. "I don't know, I don't like guessing. But, we know Kenson found proof the reapers are coming. And she's going to get it." He was watching the display like a hawk. "The Alliance questioned my mental state of mind after Saya … died. I left them."

Kaidan looked at him in shock.

"They what? Oh jeez.. Jase I'm sorry. Don't worry - I'm really regretting not opening your messages. As for what's going on... this Kenson couldn't have overpowered Saya and is using her to secure freedom right?"

Jase frowned, no, that wouldn't make any sense. "No, Kenson's just a scientist. If she can use a weapon it's most likely just a pistol. Hackett said she found something, Saya's supposed to confirm it. And that's what she's doing."

  


It was two days later when Jase and Kaidan were in the comm room and in the middle of the table was the asteroid and Saya's signal was blinking away in where it had been last. Jase was just discussing with Kaidan on how to infiltrate it best when Edi confirmed the asteroid had started to move again and was heading towards the Mass Relay. 

"What the hell is going on down there? Edi, analyze again. The asteroid is ..."

" _Yes Shepard. Impact imminent in two hours and three minutes."_

Jase stepped back from the table with a growl. "And you're sure the impact will result in some kind of a super nova?"

" _Correct."_

"Contact her." Jase ordered. They had to stop this. Jase listened when Saya's voice could be heard but it wasn't clear at all and he couldn't make out a single word, then it was cut off after hearing another female voice and Jeff reported in that there were too many interferences.

"Damn it!" Jase was swearing now and kept an eye on Kaidan. "Edi, if the asteroid destroys the relay... Casualties?

"The colony holds 304942 batarians."

Jase groaned. "Edi, warn them!" Just then the power went off and they stood in the dark. 

Kaidan's eyes were wide when they lost power.

"What the hell?? If we can't warn her.. Jase what's going on here??"

"Damned if I knew!" And there was only one thing he could think of, a Cerberus fail switch. He must have missed something somewhere. They were lucky enough to still have life support and gravity on the ship. 

"Jeff, are we still in stealth?" Jase waited for a reply but there was none. "Jeff? Joker! Damn it! Kaidan, go up to Joker, find out if we're still in stealth. I'm at the AI Core. We need to be back online."

Kaidan nodded and ran past the now non functional elevator and to the cockpit as fast as he could.

  


Irimsaya woke up slowly, her head pounding from the blast and she looked around. Kenson was dead and she had to find a way to stop what was about to happen. And for that she needed Edi.

"Normandy... Normandy come in."

But there was no answer. The station's terminal signaled blocked the comms. The only other helpful thing Saya could see on the terminal was that shuttles were taking off the asteroid and she had to reach the last one fast. In the background the warning blared about the collision and the timer showed about half an hour was left before the impact would happen.

  


Back on the Normandy Jase was crawling through the ducts, finally having narrowed down where the culprit was and he needed to fix it _now_. They had the inner comms back online, had removed the sender giving away their position to Cerberus and Jase had been directing Tali as well. 

"All right Tali, I'm here." Jase waited a few seconds. "Try again." And then they could hear the ship powering up and he sighed in relief.

"Good work everyone. Edi?"

" _Yes Shepard."_

"Check the ship, check Saya's signal." He said while crawling back. "Check.. the asteroid."

" _Status unchanged. Impact imminent in 25 minutes and.."_

"Great, just great! Contact the colony! Tell them to get the hell off their planet!"

" _My signal is being jammed."_

Jase stopped shortly and closed his eyes. What else would be going wrong today...then he crawled out of the duct. 

"Kaidan, any luck up there?"

"Nothing yet but it looks like whoever was on that asteroid is abandoning it - and fast. But nothing from Saya." Kaidan's voice was shaking a little bit.

  


Irimsaya slammed her hand down on the console then ran as fast as she could to the shuttle area, fighting hard as she went. She knew she was slowing down, her body aching, but she pushed herself as hard as possible. When she finally got there she watched in despair as the last shuttle left. Looking around Saya saw something blinking on a console and ran over to it.

"Please let this work."

She hit the button, disabling the jamming device.

"Normandy - do you read?"

Just then a hologram of Harbinger showed up and it spoke to Saya, letting her know that the sacrifice of this system were in vain and would change nothing. The Reapers were coming.

  


Jase was racing up to the bridge as they kept trying to reach her and finally they seemed to get through.

"We're reading you, coming in for pickup!"

Five minutes later Saya was back on board and Jase urged Joker to get them the hell out of there. Then he rushed to the CIC, going after Saya who was watching the galaxy map. After some time had passed he saw the Bahak system disappearing from the map and he rubbed his face. Just then he saw Saya turning away from the map and caught her in time before she hit the floor.

Kaidan turned in time to see Saya fall.

"Shepard!!" He ran to where Jase was holding her head, keeping it off the floor. "She's hurt.." He gently scooped his wife up in his arms. "Help me get her to the medbay!"

Jase nodded and went with them. Once they had her there he left the med bay and contacted Admiral Hackett from his cabin. After the call was done he had Joker setting the course to Arcturus Station. Half of their crew wanted to leave the ship anyway. And Jase, he felt mentally and physically ill and stayed in his cabin.

Kaidan grabbed a chair and stayed by Saya's bedside the whole trip, glad when Chakwas let him use one of the other beds to sleep in. He refused to leave her side no matter what.

  


Two days later Jase was greeting Admiral Hackett and gave him his own report. After that he waited outside of med-bay until Hackett was done debriefing Saya. He knew that she needed to come to earth and answer some questions and the Alliance was apparently very interested in the Normandy now too. 

It wasn't too many days later either and he stood at the exit of the Normandy, bags packed, fish stored away and the hamster secured in a box and said his good bye to Jeff. He understood why Jeff didn't want to leave the ship. Edi needed a friend on the Normandy while it was in the hand of the Alliance and he agreed with him. And Joker was the pilot.

Jase then looked at Saya and Kaidan. "If you need anything.. you know where to find me."

Irimsaya hugged her brother tightly.

"I love you Jase, don't lose touch okay?"

Kaidan shook Jase's hand when he was done with his sister.

"Please do as she said. You're a great brother-in-law."

Jase was watching them both for a second and nodded. "I will. This isn't how I thought it would end. I'm just.. glad to have been a part of it, again. Kaidan, keep an eye on her, for me." He smiled a little and started to walk away. "I'll call when I'm home."

Kaidan watched him leave and laid his arm around Saya's shoulder. He had the feeling both Shepards weren't really okay and still reeling from what had happened with the Bahak System. 

"Are you alright?" He asked Saya softly.

Saya sighed softly and leaned into Kaidan, needing his strength now more than ever.

"No...I don't think I am, Kaidan. Let's get back to Earth and see what's in store for us."

Kaidan couldn't help himself but feel as if things were rapidly falling apart for them at the moment. Jase seemed to have it taken as bad as Saya herself. But Kaidan found her brother was the lucky one out by having only been hired whereas Saya... He stopped following that thought. He had been there too.

"Yes, let's get back to earth."

  


Back on earth Kaidan had given his own report. And he made sure to stay close to Saya, even when they placed her into detention. Kaidan was fuming inside. He couldn't focus on any assignments the Alliance wanted to give him and felt very relieved when they sent him to work on the Normandy instead. Kaidan just wished he could take Saya to meet his parents since they were in Vancouver. However, he wasn't prepared for what was going to happen to Vancouver next....

**Author's Note:**

> DLCs: At the time we wrote this third part, including Arrival, my friend hadn't been playing it, nor did she own any other DLCs. She just had the basic game. Yet in the later works we established the following:  
> \- Liara is the Shadow Broker  
> \- David had been rescued from Grissom Academy  
> \- Kasumi kept her greybox
> 
> A personal note from Shadow:  
> Regarding Jase and the loss of his reality: don't be fooled.  
> He acts as if he's over it but he was just having some good times. The time to deal with it _will_ come later. Yet while reading it again, it surprised me how he already had to deal with anger issues.
> 
> \- at my very first playthrough, I really did NOT like Miranda. It slowly changed later though.  
> \- Nor did I like Kelly that much. I really avoided her at all cost (which changed later too, I started to like her, but still ignored her ingame lol)  
> \- I really didn't like all those females hitting on my Shepard ingame either. (My personal payback in this story was Jase saying 'no thanks, not interested' to Aria T'Loak :). )  
> \- My favourite line from the 3rd part is: Sneaky doc.


End file.
